Kaoru's Alluring Secret Black Vow
by GoPlayInTrafficxox
Summary: Kaoru is a lost Angel who is found and helped by Hikaru, a human. Kaoru falls for Hikaru but it's forbidden for an Angel to love a human. How far will Kaoru go to protect their fobidden love? Rated M for Lemon.R&R
1. Chapter 1

I bring you what happens when i get bored and plug in anime characters with songs. Enjoy. BTW this is the revised version.

* * *

><p>"I think everyone should be allowed to love whoever they want. It shouldn't matter who because such a pure form of affection cannot be denied." Kaoru blurted out. He had been debating with his friends about love, a popular and disagreed topic in Heaven.<p>

"Kaoru you know that not all love is acceptable. I mean there's lust, homosexuality, and incest to think about." Haruhi said in her monotone voice.

"Bu-"

"Please don't argue with daddy, Kaoru!" Tamaki said as his white wings caught in the light and pointed at Kaoru. "You of all Angels should know this. If everyone thought the same as you then there wouldn't t such a thing as Forbidden Love."

Kaoru looked down, not wanting that reminder to always be over his head.

"Tamaki's right Kaoru." Haruhi placed her hand on the slumped Angel's shoulder. "Speaking out like this might make you lose your chance to be the head Angel. Even Gabriel thinks you'd be good for the job."

"Just leave me alone" Kaoru said before walking away. He left his fellow Angels in the garden and left though the gates. He ignored the happy voices of the deceased as he walked on the golden streets and passed row after row of dream homes. Not even the excited cries as people entered Heaven could cheer Kaoru up. He snuck past the golden gates and stood at the edge of the white clouds. Below him was Earth, the place Kaoru had never been to. Full of the living and exotic things Kaoru had never seen or visited. He had heard the sinful secrets between the dead and had wanted to see them for himself. _What's the worst that could happen?_ Kaoru thought as he spread his wings and dived from the clouds.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

_I should've thought this through instead of taking off like that_ I thought as I rubbed my wings. I had underestimated how far Heaven was from Earth and that meant I got tired and crashed into a tree. Now I was in terrible pain and I couldn't t fly since most of the pain was coming from my wings. Great. Just Great. First I get into a fight with my best friends and then I just run away before ending up with no way back. Even worse, I came at the wrong time because it's almost winter here and its end of the day. Meaning, if I don t find shelter fast then I'll actually be a snow angel.

Because I have been disabled, my only way to travel would be to walk, an activity I'm not too fond of. I sigh before getting up from where I landed and walked onto a path nearby. I walk with a slight limp and try not wince as the pain spreads. The setting sun and the bitter cold are my reminders to keep on walking.

My hopes rise when I start seeing some buildings though the trees. My pace picks up just a bit more and I almost start sprinting. In a few minutes I'm almost there when I finally collapse. I shiver and almost whimper at my failure.  
>It's getting late. When I open my eyes it will already be night. I get up again and stumble a few feet into some sort of garden. I stop to catch my breath but I'm actually hyperventilating. I lean my right hand against the hedge for support and almost start tearing up at the thought of suffering like this along. I'm sliding down to my knees as I'm overtaken by exhaustion once again.<p>

I'm about to just let myself be overtaken by darkness, when I hear someone. I almost don't catch it but I still hear their voice filled with worry. I look up slowly and see a black gloved hand extended towards me. My eyes look up and I gasp. I m staring at myself. Or so it appears. The human in front of me is identical to me in every way, the same face, pale skin, ginger hair, and the golden eyes. The only difference was that his hair was parted on the opposite side and was dressed all in black. I also detected a bit of mischief inside his eyes.

But that's just it. His eyes...They're more beautiful. Everything about him outshines me, despite being virtually identical.

As soon as my eyes met his, I was captured in those golden pools. He was still looking at me kindly as his offered hand stayed in place. A blush was rapidly spreading on my face and my heart pounded harder than ever. The heat was unbearable but I still couldn't t take my eyes off of his.

"Who are you?" my voice is small and timid but my eyes don't waver. He grabs my hand and lifts me off the ground into his arms.

"My name is Hikaru. Hikaru Hitachiin." he whispered inside my ear, his warm breath teasing my unknowingly. "But what about yours? Surely your own name would be as pretty as you." Hikaru had let go of me and had slid one finger along my jaw line.

"M-my name's Kaoru." I almost had a heart attack if that were possible and looked down to avoid the human's eyes.

"Kaoru, that's a very lovely name. It suits you perfectly." Hikaru said accompanied with a mind-numbing smile. My breath hitched for a moment. _This isn't t right at all!_ I thought since I shouldn't be feeling this way!_ He's human for God's sake!_

"Hey are you spacing out on me?"

"Of course not!"

"That's good because you haven't answered my question. Do you need any help?" His mood changed playful to serious in a second and I didn't t know how to answer. I was afraid because Hikaru wasn't supposed to be able to see me in the first place. It's only with the Angel's permission that a human could see them but how could that have happened? Was it when I wanted someone to find me that I let my guard down?

"You'd think an Angel would be more polite than this." he said in that sarcastic tone of his. I guess he can see my wings too...

"Humans aren't supposed to see Angels. Ordinary humans at least. Let's not forget the fact that not all humans are generous to strangers." I muttered, more to myself than Hikaru.

He smirked and tilted my chin while saying "Then doesn't that make me special?" I smiled at him and leaned into him and not caring as I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him like a drowning man would a lifesaver. I whispered to him "You are the exception, Hikaru. The only one." It was at that moment when he hugged me back did I realize something as we stood in silence.

I was in love with Hikaru.

An Angel had fallen for a human. And I didn't t care. Because all my life in Heaven I felt empty, so I worked hard to fulfill that hole with helping other and God.

But I felt complete in Hikaru s arms. I wish we could've stayed like that forever, never letting go of each other.

He was my everything from the moment laid eyes with him.

Until the day came when I had to leave him.

Even if he asks me to stay I will have to leave him behind someday.

But for now I won't let go.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first fanfic ever and who knew it'd be about yaoi? I just love those twins too much but my cuz says it's because i'm a perverted freak. Oh well she's the homophobe.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but OHSHC doesn't belong to me, it's the property of a genius named Bisco Hatori. If i did own it i would've turned it into a full-on-out yaoi.

On with the Show!

* * *

><p>"Wait Hikaru that hurts!" I shouted and winced a bit.<p>

"Do you want me to help you or not?"His tone was apparently set on annoyed.

"Yes, but can you be at least be more gentle?"I turned to look at him. Yup he was frowning.

I was sitting on Hikaru's bed while he sat behind me, inspecting my wings. As it turns out, I had stumbled into Hikaru's garden. But thank God he had been on his walk when he found me.

True I was grateful to him but the big idiot insisted on carrying me inside as if I were made of glass. Never in a million years will I admit that I enjoyed every second of him worrying over me.

Hikaru had been surprisingly gentle as his hands made their way over the pure white feathers that made up my wings. It was quite soothing and would've enjoyed it to the fullest if it wasn't for the fact that it was because he was being kind to me. There's no way he would be treating me this way otherwise. I'm just glad he can't see me blushing in the dark.

Hikaru had snuck me inside his house secretly even though no one but him could see me. It still gave him a heart attack when his maid asked what he was holding when she saw nothing. He only dismissed her and it was only until she left that he let out his held breath and started laughing. I only looked at him curiously and observed his closed eyes, pink cheeks, and smiling mouth that was omitting a beautiful sound called laughter. The fact that it came from Hikaru brought a smile to my face and I nuzzled into him. His breathing stopped for a moment before he rubbed my back. I hope I can bring a smile to his face someday. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get him to laugh too.

It was when Hikaru put me down did he notice that I had blood on my wings.

"It's fine, I'm fine."

He ignored my protests and sat me down on his over-sized bed.

_It's big enough for both of us...What the heck! Snap out of it! You're an Angel for crying out loud!_

Hikaru's suddenly stopped moving and he gripped my shoulders.

"Kaoru...How bad do you think your fall was?"His tone surprised me because the confidence had lowered.

"Not that bad. I only crashed through some tree branches and got some scratches."

"You're bleeding badly and there's something stuck inside your wing."He had leaned forward with his mouth breathing those words right into my ear. I shivered and gulped. He must've thought I was scared because he switched positions and gave me a hug.

"This is going to hurt won't it?"A meaningless question but I had wanted to break the silence. Because in that silence my heart had pumped so loud that must've been heard for miles.

"I'm sorry."

I widened my eyes. He had put his hands around the offending object and started pulling. I started raking my fingers down Hikaru's back and buried my face in his chest. His warmth almost distracted me from the scream that escaped my mouth.

"Kaoru? Please tell me I didn't hurt you that bad."His voice made me look up at him. He gazed worriedly into my eyes and wiped away the tears that had started to form.

"I'm weak aren't I?"I choked out and my voice cracked. I put a hand over my mouth and couldn't look at Hikaru while in this state of weakness.

"No you're not! It would be painful for anyone if there were something sticking out of them!"His voice had risen and he had dropped the bloody piece of wood. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer.

"Never say you're weak for crying. It's only insecure idiots that say that and you're not like that." I could only clutch him as I stared into his angry eyes while he held me so carefully and possessive.

His expression calmed as he ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back.

"I think I know a way to get rid of your pain Kaoru..."Hikaru muttered shyly.

He tilted my chin up and I stared into his golden eyes. Slowly, he brought my face to his and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. My eyes widened with shock, but I didn't resist. He probed my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance to my mouth. I opened my lips and his wonderful pink muscle thrust into my mouth and explored every corner. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, twining my tongue with his as we sat together. I folded my wings around the two of us and we sat like that for a long time until we finally had to pull apart for a deep breath. There was a line of saliva that connected in the small space between us. We were both panting, hard, and both our faces were flushed and pink.

"Kaoru..."His smoldering eyes stared into mine and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hikaru..."A small smile appeared on his face and I leaned closer.

Our mouths collided once again while our tongues eagerly jumped out to meet each other. The feel of his tongue in my mouth was causing me to moan while I tasted him. But when Hikaru started sucking on my tongue I almost fainted. His arms were clutching me tighter to him while my hands dug into his scalp. Every time we broke for air our eyes wouldn't leave each other even while we were submitting to lust.

We pressed against each other and I moaned with ecstasy into the kiss. Hikaru suddenly pulled his tongue away from mine and I whimpered in protest, he stroked the hair out of my face that had fallen in front of my eyes in our mad, lustful kiss.

"Your eyes are beautiful." he said with a husky voice that sent heat flying into my cheeks. "They're like tiny suns. And the best part is, right now the only thing they want is me." He planted a few love bites on my collar bone, letting his tongue slip out and making me crave each and every one of them." I shivered happily as he pulled me into another kiss. We forced our tongues around each other's mouths, and moaned ecstatically. We stepped up the madness of our kisses and were practically shoving our tongues down one another's throats. I gripped Hikaru's back tightly and we pressed together even harder. _I can't tell who is who anymore_

The friction between our two heated bodies sent even more waves of pleasure coursing through my body. _This is truly heaven..._when Hikaru pressed harder against me. I couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed underneath him. My wings spread out on the bed while Hikaru supported himself on his forearms above me. But then his lips left my own and attacked my neck once more. I gasped when he bit through the skin then sucked on it as if to apologize. Gradually he went lower and lower down my neck and to my collarbone. He buried his head into the hollow and I could swear he was inhaling my scent. I blushed at the thought until he came back up and gave me butterfly kisses on my jaw line, my cheeks, my eyelids, repeating my name until he reached my mouth again.

But then he pulled away and gazed down at me. His eyes stared lovingly at me while he brushed the hair from my face.

"Hikaru? Um, why did you stop?"

"Because I'm afraid if I go further I might hurt you."His eyes grew sad but that made me feel safe. He would never try to do something that might harm me.

"Why though?"

"Well because I kind of have a problem and you're not helping."His face grew even redder if that was possible.

"What kind of problem?"Such an innocent question.

Hikaru sighed before taking my hand and putting it on his crotch. Oh. Honestly, it was harder than anything I felt before but that's coming from a person who's always lived in the clouds.

"Can I help with that?"I blushed while his eyes widened in surprise. He then started chuckling and sat up.

"Hey I said I would help but doesn't give you the right to laugh at me!"I protested and sat up too.

"I thought Angels didn't know how to do this stuff."He smirked at me.

"Then doesn't that mean you have to teach me?"I swear he looked at me like I was his prey by how his eyes twinkled.

"Fine but you asked for it."In under a second I was on my back again with my hands pinned above me. "Now watch."He commanded.

He tied my hands to the bed frame with his belt. He smirked at me and his eyes dared me to continue watching. His hands started roaming all over my body and pulled my shirt up. I trembled under his touch while his fingers ran them oh so slowly across my torso. He started tweaking with both of my nipples which were hard too.

"Hi-Hikaru!"I cried out when he began sucking on my right nipple. One hand still worked on squeezing my other nipple as the other hand slithered slowly down and flitted above my sensitive stomach. He tapped his fingers and bit the hard nubs which earned a sharp gasp from me. Then he grew impatient and start pulling down my pants. My eyes were closed shut while I tried hard to not moan loudly before Hikaru bit down hard. Hikaru then swiftly pulled my underwear down and grabbed my member which stood strong in the cold, night air.

"My my, you're already this hard? I didn't know Angels could be this horny."He said and started rubbing my member up and down with his hands. I gasped and my wings twitched and fluttered in the air. He ran his fingers slowly up and down the shaft and massaged my testicles before pulling on them too roughly. He ran his thumb across the tip and slid his fingers over the slit. To my amazement some strange white liquid started bubbling out which made Hikaru smirk. Seeing my confusion he said "That's called precum. That means you're enjoying this much more then I thought you would."Then I gasped before moaning loudly when he kissed the tip and started licking it as well. He ran his tongue up and down, his saliva completely covering and cooling down the hot organ.

"Hikaru!"I cried when he took me whole in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace before speeding up then slowing down. I mewled at the raw pleasure I was receiving.

"More! Please more Hikaru!"I begged loudly and he started sucking. I was thrusting my hips wildly up like a wild horse which forced Hikaru to hold me down by my hips. "Hikaru!"I cried out when the most amazing feeling ran through my body.

I stared at Hikaru who pulled his mouth away from my shrinking member and saw more of the white liquid running down his chin. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Delicious. That was the best thing I've ever tasted in my life."He proclaimed and I blushed harder.

Hikaru unbound my hands and kissed me softly. I kissed back but then Hikaru pulled away.

"Kaoru, before we go any further, I want to tell you a story."He said with a kind smile while his eyes stared at me with mixed emotions. I nodded my head.

"You see, not so long ago there was a rich family that had a young heir. This heir had always felt like they were missing half of themselves and put on a mask to not let others know of the emptiness. So the heir grew up to be a spoiled, immature, and arrogant young man."He rubbed my hair softly before continuing."One day the heir was walking through the garden when he found an Angel. As soon he saw the beautiful Angel's eyes something happened to his heart. All he wanted was to be able to love this Angel with his heart that had finally started beating."Hikaru said gently and wiped away the tears that had started welling up.

"Hey I thought I got rid of those tears. Does that mean you want to go for another round?"He chuckled and gave my forehead a lingering kiss before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Hikaru I love you. I've loved you since I saw your eyes."I said and our breath mixed together. He took my hand put it against his face as he closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you too my sweet Angel."He opened his eyes and gave me another gentle kiss that was full of his love. My wings wrapped tightly around us and brought us closer still. _I love you so much..._

* * *

><p>Well that was my first attempt on smut and my friend had to help me with the beginning. Seriously she slept over my house and we spent most of the morning writing the smut scene. Now I might make the next chapter a lemon but i'm not promsing anything cuz it depends if i have time and inspiration. However reveiws would help speed along the process, hehehe. See you next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for the irregular updates cuz this is my first fanfic and it takes me days to think of ideas. My cuz says that my perverted little mind can't think of anything else though. Anyway this chapter's in Hikaru's POV.

OHSHC will never belong to me otherwise...Yeah you don't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Vocaloid doesn't belong to me either so this entire fic is just my twisted version if you plugged in OHSHC characters.

OK This Chapter's a bit longer then the others and It's in Hikaru's POV

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself holding an Angel tightly against my body.

The sight of such beauty and innocence took what little breath I had away. He looks like me but his eyes are brighter than mine and much more golden. Mine are much darker. I guess it's the difference in species that does that. His wings were wrapped around us like a feather cocoon. I pushed his hair away and gave him a light peck on the forehead. He stirred slightly and curled up against my chest more.

"Hikaru..."He said sleepily with a smile gracing his already perfect features.

My heart grew so soft and filled with love for this beautiful and delicate creature called Kaoru. Being an Angel is no excuse for how perfect he is.

I wish we could've stayed like this forever. In the same bed, sharing our warmth and most of all together in this world.

I can't believe that most people searched for their other half when I found mine right in my garden.

I closed my eyes and remembered the memory while our warm breath mixed.

_I can't believe it. My father expects me to find the perfect girl and propose to her and I'm not even out of high school! I'm only fifteen for crying out loud._

_"Hikaru you must remember that you must marry a girl suitable of the Hitachiin name. It would be very disgraceful if you settled for anything less."_

_'Just shut up old man.' Was my only thought when he told me._

_The truth was I could never find the one person who I could give my love to. No girl had even caught my interest. I know they eye me and so do some guys. Believe me I've tried but the empty feeling has never gone away. I just lay awake at night not being able to sleep and just stare at the sky. I felt as if that special person was waiting for me so I'd always reach out my hands but never be able to reach them. When I was younger I always wanted to go on planes just to get closer to the sky. But no matter how high I got, I couldn't reach it. The empty feeling just got lighter whenever I was in the clouds but it was never enough._

_Then one day I arrived home from school and couldn't take it. I wanted to run away but I didn't think I'd be away for long. I figured I'd just stay at one of my friends' house until my father left me alone. But..._

_It was on that very same day that I took a walk in the garden to cool off my mind when I found him._

_He was half-dead and was about to collapse when I saved him._

_"Are you alright?"I yelled when I ran over and extended my hand. When he lifted his head we were both surprised._

_Just who, no, what was this creature in front of me? He, who looked like my reflection but with an aura of perfection that I could never achieve. Soft ginger hair, flawless skin that shone, a feminine figure, and those eyes. The eyes that were so innocent and beautiful that made my heart race._

_His voice was so small and it was a bit raspy but I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed and held him before something could snatch him away from me._

_I whispered my name to him as if this were a dream. _

_"M-my name's Kaoru." He choked out and avoided my eyes_

_"Hey are you spacing out on me?"_

_"Of course not!" He said blushing._

_"That's good because you haven't answered my questions. Do you need any help?" I was serious because I could tell he was in pain._

_"You'd think an Angel would be more polite than this." I guess my thoughts weren't that quiet._

_"Humans aren't supposed to see Angels. Ordinary humans at least. Let s not forget the fact that not all humans are generous to strangers" He muttered under his breath._

_"Then doesn't that make me special?"Was my only reply. He was just so cute since his blush hadn't gone away. It didn't help that our faces were closer too. _

_I was surprised when he embraced me with a true smile and said "You are the exception, Hikaru. The only one." In that silence I took my chance and hugged him back. I was afraid to let go too. I didn't care that this was another boy I was treating as if he were my lover. It didn't even matter that this was an Angel. I loved him and felt more happy then I ever did in my entire life._

* * *

><p>My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I reached out my hand which fumbled around till it found the cell on the table beside my bed.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hika-chan you're awake!"

"Oh good morning Honey-senpai."

Unfortunately, Honey was being too loud and woke up my Kaoru.

"Hikaru…who're talking to?"He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh just an old friend of mine."I covered my mouthpiece and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then before my hormones could awaken I went back to talking to a certain blonde Lolita.

"I'm sorry what were you saying Honey-Senpai?"I ruffled Kaoru's hair and he purred before wrapping his arms around my chest.

"We should go to the commoner's Amusement Park 'cuz they have a special type of cake called a tunnel cake!"I heard him squeal and sighed. Of course he'd want to go for the cake. That's Honey for you.

"Funnel."Oh that must be Honey's best friend and cousin Mori.

"Oh it's actually funnel cakes! Thanks Takashi! We should meet up in about an hour, 'kay Hika-Chan? Oh and bring a friend. Like the commoners say 'the more the berrier'!"

"Merrier." Mori again.

"Ok Takashi! See you there Hika-Chan."

We hung up at the same time and I sighed again.

"What's wrong?"Kaoru asked and hugged me around my chest. I liked how he was worrying about me but I was just curious about something and I'm worried he'll take it the wrong.

I picked Kaoru up and moved him onto my lap. Here goes nothing.

"I don't know how to ask this but…Aren't you technically a guy?"I blushed and to my surprise he laughed. His laugh sounded like silver bells. Faint but sweet and gentle.

"I was just a little...you know...curious."Great job Hikaru, now he must think you're an idiot.

"You don't have to answer."And it just got worse.

"Actually I was waiting for you to ask that."Kaoru smiled mischievously and laughed quite a bit.

"Wait what!"Now I'm just plain shocked.

"Let's get clean first then I'll tell you."With a smirk and a kiss he left me hanging naked on the bed. I could only ogle after his figure until I realized I had a problem. A big problem you might say. _He is so going to pay for this, leaving me here like he's boss._

He avoided my gaze when he was done and only motioned for me to take my shower. He was very tempting though with water dripping down his very slender and oddly feminine body. _I swear he could pass as a girl, a very pretty girl_. I got one last peek of Kaoru dressing before I closed the door and wolf-whistled.

* * *

><p>"So could you tell me why you laughed at my question?"<p>

Kaoru had left me hanging since as soon as we both showered and got dressed he said he was hungry. This was just another ploy to avoid answering my question and he knew it.

Kaoru's spoon stopped mid-air and his face went expressionless while his eyes looked like they were somewhere else. I was nervous when he set the spoon back down onto his bowl of cereal that I'd hastily prepared for him in the kitchen. He looked down at the cereal while I silently tapped my fingers.

"What do you think I am?"He asked without looking at me.

"Well aren't Angels supposed to be, I don't know, genderless?"This is not going too well. I mean I have no problem loving Kaoru…It's just I'm not sure if he'll love me like I love him because he is an Angel and my father would never approve.

"You're right about that." He looked me in the eye and leaned on his arms, across the table from me. His wings were folded down on his back underneath a very baggy shirt. "I may appear to be male but that's just on the outside. The parts are there but I really am genderless. There are other Angels that look androgynous while other Angels are hermaphrodites."

"So it's not really what you look like, it's how you identify yourself?"I didn't notice I'd been holding in my breath until I let it out.

"Yes. Most Angels don't care what their genders are but there are some who take pride their appearance. The reason I laughed was because I've never identified myself as either sex. I just consider myself another Angel born with certain physical traits that I wouldn't really care about that much. Until I met you that is."At that he looked down and started picking at the now very soggy cereal.

"Could you explain more please? I've never been good with words or understanding them."I looked down as well and couldn't tell if I was happy Kaoru was concerned with how he looked because of me or if I should've let the matter drop.

"Well you do realize we look alike right? Not to mention we both have male bodies so I was a bit worried how other people would react if they saw us together."On the last part he got a light blush that meant he was a bit embarrassed and what he said filled me with an unknown emotion.

"Well who cares what others think? I've always wanted a twin to help me trick people."I smiled at him and he smiled in joy. I leaned over the table and gave him a light peck on the lips that I was glad belonged to me.

"Now let's get ready for our big night my Angel. Unless you had something else in mind..."That earned me a playful smack on the arm and I had to duck when a certain Angel threw his breakfast at me.

* * *

><p>Kaoru and I stepped out from the limo while the driver tried not to stare. After all he'd driven me most of my life and now there was two of me. Freaky until I paid him to keep quiet over my 'friend'. While Kaoru stared at the huge roller coasters I paid the entrance fee and we entered through the main gates. I texted Honey that we were waiting for them by the fountain in the middle of the park. I was a bit worried about having to explain why I had brought a friend that appeared to be my long lost twin when I saw a blonde and black blur coming at us.<p>

"Wow you look just like Hika-Chan! What's your name?"The blonde Loli-Shota yelled as he came flying towards us with his cousin in tow. I was just a bit irritated while Kaoru hesitantly stepped forward.

"I'm Kaoru. It's nice to meet you."Kaoru said with a nice smile as he kneeled to Honey's level.

"It's nice to meet you Kao-Chan! I'm Mitskuni but you can call me Honey and this is my cousin Takashi and you can call him Mori!"Honey said and smiled brightly.

While I was watching Kaoru talk with Honey, Mori had snuck up on me.

"Hikaru."He said with that low voice of his. I turned my gaze to the giant behind me.

"What is it, Mori-senpai?"

"He's not human."He said and I gulped. He knew. I don't know how but he knew.

"What do you mean? Who's not human I mean it's not like there's anything out there. You're funny Mori-senpai."I rubbed the back of my head while trying to pretend that Mori's steel gaze wasn't on me. It didn't work.

"What's wrong with Hika-Chan, Takashi?"I felt Honey poke me several times in the stomach.

"It looks like he's eroding away."I snapped out of it and saw Kaoru standing in front of me while Mori whispered something into Honey's ear.

_Oh no..._

Before I could stop him, Honey had grabbed the edge of Kaoru's shirt and pulled it up while Mori restrained me by both of my arms.

I saw a couple of white feathers float down to the ground while Kaoru had backed away from Honey with wide eyes. Mori let me go and I stepped towards Kaoru and held him. He buried his head into my chest while Honey grabbed and examined one of the feathers.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Kao-Chan. I think your feathers are really pretty."Honey said and Kaoru looked at him.

Honey gave him a soft smile while Mori stood a little behind him.

"You see, we went over to Hika-Chan's house earlier but Takashi and I were really quiet so it could be a surprise. But you guys surprised us first because Hika-Chan's never liked anybody yet he was cuddling with someone."Both Kaoru and I blushed and wondered if he'd really meant that or if he was censoring what had really happened.

"So then Takashi and I went back home and talked about before deciding Hika-Chan must really like that person or else they wouldn't be sleeping together..."Again he hits it dead on. Kaoru and I were holding each other by then.

"...and then we came up with taking them to the Amusement Park for their first date."Ok now I'm irritated again.

"That was nice of you Honey but how'd you know I wasn't human?"

I guess I was in too much shock to notice that Kaoru wasn't holding onto me anymore. Instead he and Honey were sitting next to each other on the fountain's edge while Mori and I continued standing a few feet away.

"Well...Takashi pointed out that you looked a lot like Hika-Chan and that the only difference we could see was your wings. Otherwise we would've thought Hika-Chan had a long-lost twin or something."Honey giggled.

"Can you keep my secret then?"Kaoru asked warily.

"Of course Kao-Chan! You're really nice and I can tell you and Hika-Chan love each other a lot and you'll make each other happy too!"Honey exclaimed and clutched a pink rabbit he called Usa-Chan that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Now let's go on the rides and have fun!"

Kaoru and I looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>I must admit it was pretty fun. The four of us went on a bunch of rides together and Kaoru was so cute because he held onto me really tightly, especially on huge drops. Honey was the same except he screamed really loudly every time we went into a dark tunnel. To calm him down we took him to the candy shops where he got even more hyper and proceeded to win a pie-eating contest.<p>

"It would've been nicer if they had cake."He moped though even though he won by a landslide.

And when it started to get dark we got a bunch of funnel cakes, most of which went to Honey.

"Open up Kaoru~."I smiled and help up a forkful of funnel cake covered in powdered sugar and chocolate sauce.

"Mmm! Thanks Hikaru."Kaoru said as I fed him each bite. Kaoru and I were sitting on a beneath a tree while Honey and Mori had gone for more cake.

We got a lot of stares, mostly from fangirls who had hearts in their eyes as I fed Kaoru. Other people just rolled their eyes or blushed if I caught them staring. However there were a couple of guys flashing smirks at us and I could tell they were eyeing Kaoru. MY Kaoru. So I took it to another level.

"Uh oh looks like you have something on your face."Kaoru stopped eating and went to wipe off some chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

"No, let me."With a smirk I cupped Kaoru's face and leaned in. He had a light blush while I licked the chocolate off before I brushed my lips lightly with his. Before I could take it any further someone interrupted us.

"Young love is so wonderful. Forbidden romances are even more enticing."The voice was low and creepy and belonged to a cloaked figure leaning on the tree off to the side.

I pulled reluctantly away from Kaoru's face and ignored that the voice was giving us both the heebie-jeebies.

"Who're you?"Kaoru asked before I could. His fear showed more than my own.

"I am the black magician Nekozawa at your service. Though I wonder what God's Messenger's doing here, with a human no less."He said with a bow and a creepy smile.

"How'd you know I was an Angel?"Kaoru said getting up. I followed him and together we approached Nekozawa.

"I am insulted. Surely you must know that I am gifted enough to know that you both seek the forbidden fruit."Kaoru's face paled.

"Th-That's a lie and you know it!"He yelled and covered his ears and shut his eyes. I tried pulling him to my chest but he wouldn't let me.

"If I was lying then why are you with this human?"He looked at me and I grew angry.

"And it matters why?"I yelled.

"Ohohoho! So he hasn't told you? I am amazed that he hasn't told you of the taboo you've broken. I haven't had this much entertainment since the Dark Ages."He laughed again and I grabbed the front of his cloak.

"Just shut up! You don't know anything!"His icy blue eyes stared back at me as if he was trying to mock me.

"Put him down Hikaru. He's right you know."Kaoru said blankly and stared down at his feet.

"Bu-"I started and then put down the maniac.

"It was a pleasure to meet you two. And remember Kaoru; without the forbidden fruit's help you can't be with Hikaru." He ran and disappeared into the trees while laughing horribly while I stood dumbfounded. _How'd you know our names?_

"What did he mean?"I turned slowly and saw Kaoru was crying silently, fat tears running down his face. I pulled him back into an embrace and his head fit under my chin and against my neck. "Please tell me."I begged him and his breathing slowed.

"He meant that we can't together."He said, his words hitting my skin.

"Why not?"Please tell me he's lying. I can't lose him. Not now, not ever.

"Because it's forbidden for an Angel to love a human. It's one of the biggest rules in heaven."He said hazily. I could fear the tears coming on. I didn't want to believe his words. He can't leave me.

"Screw rules."I said and Kaoru looked up at me. My heart broke at the sight of those golden pools ready to overflow. I gripped him tighter.

"I love you and that's all that should matter. I don't care what anyone says. You're mine and I say you can't leave."

"Hikaru..."Kaoru said and we both leaned in at the same time.

It was a sweet kiss. It was full of the love we held for each other and that's what we needed right now. Our eyes were both shut and our hands shifted; my hands were placed at Kaoru's waist while one hand knotted in my hair and the other was wrapped around my back, pulling us closer. We broke for air and gave each other a loving look before our mouths found each other again.

I stepped forward and Kaoru stepped back until he was against a tree. We broke apart again and this time we kissed more desperately. Before I knew it we were kissing messy and dirty. Our tongues were sliding against each other and our saliva was mixing and melting in each other's mouths. Before I knew it my hands were under Kaoru's clothing and feeling soft skin. He moaned in my mouth and I opened my eyes. His eyes were half-lidded while he was flushed and his hair was mussed up. I deepened the kiss and found myself moaning along with him. We were both panting heavily but our eyes never left each other's.

I love Kaoru so much.

I can't imagine not being with him.

I'm not going to let anyone tear us apart.

At least not without a fight.

Because we belong together.

* * *

><p>I feel proud of myself. Again sorry for the really late update.<p>

Anyway this chapter's dedicated to:

**Morumotto-chi**

**I'll Nom Your Soul**

**xdeathxbunnyx**

**and KyubiKanji**

Thanks everyone for your support it really means alot and i'll be sure to update faster. PS review if you liked this chapter half as much as I did. Peace Out


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's me again! I said i'd update faster and i kept my promise. So this chapter's still in Hikaru's POV and this is the chapter filled with lemony goodness but you might hate me at the end. Ok that's just me being paranoid.

Like i said before OHSHC and Vocaloid don't belong to me. If they did the series would be about Hikaru and Kaoru and Miku would be the one dying all the time not Rin and Len.

Oh and this chapter's mainly dedicated to **I'll Nom Your Soul **for the fanart and for reviewing chapter 3 first.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

Kaoru and I returned to the mansion without saying goodbye to Honey and Mori. Not a word was spoken between us; instead words were replaced at the squeezing of hands, the cuddling into each others' warmth, and of course affectionate pecks on any skin we could reach. During the ride back the one thing that didn't change was my hand around his.

When the door opened for us I quickly picked up Kaoru and walked back to my room. There I put Kaoru on the bed and went to lock the door. When I turned around Kaoru was lying on the bed wearing nothing, exposing his perfection for me to see. He was blushing like mad and was propped up on his elbows while his wings swayed behind him like curtains. As fast as possible I peeled off all of my clothes and crawled onto the bed and stopped over Kaoru.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"I whispered, my body trapping Kaoru while he looked up, blushing cutely at me. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his hand.

"I want you to claim me Hikaru because I wouldn't want to belong to anyone else."I gave him a light kiss on his nose.

"I'm glad you feel that way Kaoru. I wish I could show you how much you really mean to me."Kaoru only pulled me down and hooked his legs around my waist, bringing us closer.

"You proved it just by loving me back. Thank you Hikaru."He kissed me and before long we gave in to our desire.

As the kiss became deeper and wilder our hands started roaming. My hands touched and fondled every bit of Kaoru before Kaoru decided to play with me. I was so distracted that his hand had wondered down to my crotch without me noticing. I broke off the kiss when he started rubbing me and made my erection even more pronounced.

"Ka-Kaoru!"I cried before I bit and licked at the junction where the neck met the shoulder. We were both flushed and panting before we looked at each other lustfully. I took my chance and dove into his mouth while my hand searched for his entrance. As soon as my finger touched the sensitive ring of muscle Kaoru and I pulled away and the saliva strand broke off. I positioned myself over Kaoru's mouth and he got the message. He grabbed me with both hands before deep throating me. I controlled my moans and instead focused on not coming. After a minute I had him stop and placed myself at Kaoru's entrance. But I was concerned over Kaoru and if I was going to hurt him in my selfish desire to take him.

"Hikaru? Is there something wrong?"I looked down at the Angel below me and had to hold back a moan. Kaoru was slightly out of breath while his golden eyes looked at me through half lids. His wings were spread out on the bed and the white feathers reflected the moonlight beautifully. Kaoru's arms were on my shoulder while his knees were on either side of my shoulders. A beautiful sight for my eyes only.

"If I hurt you just tell me and I'll stop."I said. I took a deep breath and pushed in. I heard Kaoru gasp and clutch my arms tighter. I had to clench my hands around the sheets to control myself.

_G-God he-he's really tight. _I clenched my teeth and had to use all of my self-control to go slowly into Kaoru's warmth until I was completely inside. I groaned and breathed hard against his neck. I felt his chest moving unevenly and opened my eyes to see Kaoru fight back the pain. My heart sank when I saw how he was silently screaming while his hands were twisting the sheets.

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry!"I said to him in fright and tried to pull out. Kaoru stopped me though when his hand moved to hold my face in place.

"I-I'm f-fine Hikaru. It-it'll get better, tr-trust me."He said while trying to hide the pain."Now move or else."

I still wasn't sure Kaoru was ok but I pulled out a bit then thrusted back in. Kaoru moaned while still trying to adjust to me. I thrusted again just a bit harder and he moaned even louder. _Looks like I found his sweet spot._

"Hikaru faster!"Was all I heard before my thrusts became harder and sped up. I grabbed Kaoru's hand and interlocked our fingers together while I pounded into him, my member plunging deeper and deeper into him. I kept on aiming for the one spot where Kaoru would scream my name and almost come.

Each time I made a thrust both Kaoru would moan and the only words that made sense were "Hikaru!" and "Kaoru!" I'd pull out Kaoru would gasp before I plunged back in. When my body met his our hands would tighten around each other while we moaned and breathed out the other's name.

Soon my thrusts became desperate and wild and that's when I knew our first time would be over.

"Kaoru I'm gonna co-come soon!"

"Me-me too!"

"KAORU!"

"HIKARU!"

And with one last thrust I released my seed inside of Kaoru while he came all over our chests. My arms weakly lowered me onto Kaoru where I buried my head into his chest while wrapping my arms possessively around him. His hands placed themselves on my back and he gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Hikaru."He said while closing his eyes. I smiled and was aware of everything.

The scent of our sweat and cum mixed together, his skin against my own, and how I was still inside of him.

"I love you too, Kaoru. I always will."I smiled and my eyes closed while one last thought ran through my head.

_It feels like we are one..._

* * *

><p><strong>"JUST WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"<strong>A loud and angry voice screamed bringing me back into reality.

I looked to the door and saw my father standing in the doorway, furious. His fists were clenched tightly while his anger-filled eyes glared at me. It felt like he was accusing me of a crime. Then I remembered I was still holding Kaoru while covered in sweat and cum. My father could see that the both of us were naked since the covered barely hid anything and didn't hide the fact that our bodies were still joined together.

"Wait father I can explain!"I yelled and clutched Kaoru harder. He barely stirred and I begged for his eyes to remain shut.

"You better Hikaru! You shall see me in the dining room and explain why my son is sleeping with another boy!"He yelled and gave Kaoru a hate-filled look that made him shiver. He threw me a dirty look before he left, slamming the door behind him. I was only lucky that Kaoru was still sleeping when I noticed something was wrong. Kaoru's wings looked faded and less shiny and looked as if they'd shrunk half their size. _What does this mean?_

After unwrapping the tangled limbs, cleaning, and dressing, I walked slowly to my appointed destination.

There I saw my father sitting at the head of the long dark wood table with only one seat at the opposite end. I summoned up my courage and walked in while my father tapped his foot. "Sit down Hikaru."He commanded with malice and disgust still in his tone."I obeyed and sat down silently and only focused on the smooth surface before my father spoke again.

"Last night I came home tired from working all day. All I wanted to do was rest after working to keep the fortune our family has had for generations."I still didn't look at him but I could tell he was staring daggers at me."But I was worried about what would happen should I ever die and if my son would be able to take on the Hitachiin name and carry out our legacy. So I go to his room ready to have another talk when I hear _noises_ coming from your room."He paused and waited for my reaction which was to continue having a staring contest with the table.

"After getting over the shock of it I was overjoyed. My son had finally brought home a girl who I'd hope would be eligible to have my grandchildren. But when I go to his room to congratulate him I find myself horrified and disgusted."He got up and walked behind my chair before he glowered down at me."There, the only heir to the Hitachiin fortune was in bed with not a girl, but another male. A boy who could've been your identical twin if you...you weren't joined together. Are you listening to me Hikaru?"

"Yes father."There was no emotion in my voice and I could only think of Kaoru if he woke up alone.

"Then you'll understand my decision to have that boy removed and arrange a marriage for you."At those words I froze and sat up rigidly.

"Her name is Renge Hoshakuji. As you know the Hoshakujis are very distinguished and are known for..."I soon tuned him out and put my head in my hands. _This isn't happening to me. This can't be happening to me. _My thoughts were interrupted by my father slamming his hand onto the table.

"You will marry Renge as soon as possible while I make arrangements to make sure that boy is never seen again."I stood up suddenly, knocking over the chair.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF KAORU! I WON'T LET YOU!"My father was surprised by the outburst and raised his hand to strike me when another voice cried out.

"Wait don't hurt him!"Both my father and I turned our eyes to the figure in the doorway.

Kaoru was standing upset and wide-eyed with fright. He wore pj pants and his wings were covered in a blanket. He looked so scared and vulnerable that I almost screamed for him to leave.

My father narrowed his eyes and slowly walked to Kaoru."How dare you...How dare you come into my home and defile my son you succubus!"He shouted and could barely keep himself from striking him.

"How dare you try to strike your own son. Parents are meant to be caring and nurturing to their children, not controlling and abusive."Kaoru spoke with fierce determination in his eyes that made my father afraid. It was almost as if he knew he was talking back to a divine being. The room was silent until my father leapt forward, hands ready to beat the one I loved, who only stood there and closed his eyes. A single angry tear made its way down his face.

The sound of skin hitting skin resounded in the room followed by a thump. I stood there holding Kaoru close to me, shielding him from what I'd done.

My father lay on the floor, unconscious and bleeding slightly on his head where my fist had flown out.

I picked up Kaoru who was shaking horribly and carried him slowly to a guest room that had yet to be used. I shut and locked the door quietly behind me after making sure Kaoru was able to stand on his feet.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."I couldn't face him. I hunched my shoulders as I silently let my emotions out. I shuddered when Kaoru put his hands on my back and rubbed it in smooth circling motions.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. I should go."He said in a tiny voice.

I was trembling violently as silent sobs wracked though my body. I turned to him quickly and clasped both of our hands.

"Why must you take all the blame? You're the Angel!"I couldn't look him in the eyes and focused my gaze at our hands. "Why should you be the one who has to pay for my mistake? You can't leave me. I won't allow it!"Kaoru only put me into his warm embrace and his wings covered us. It felt like we were in our own little world. Just me and Kaoru fitting together like a puzzle while encased in a soft and protective barrier to shield us form the world.

I don't know how but we'd fallen on the bed while still cuddling together. While Kaoru stroked my hair I buried my face into his neck. He whispered soft reassuring words to me while I made sure he couldn't escape my hold.

We lay like that for hours. I tried hard not to shut my eyes and lose sight of the one thing that has made my heart soar.

"You need your rest Hikaru. Just go to sleep."He whispered and I took one last look at him. His eyes so full of adoration, were trained heavily on me and they were smiling just like he was. I moved up a bit and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't ever leave me, Kaoru."I shut my eyes and the world went black.

I had a nightmare. I was running through the maze of the garden. It was overrun and thorny but I was searching frantically for something. As soon as I entered the very center it started snowing. It was like a blizzard which made everything very hard to see and I soon grew cold and numb. But finally I found myself at the steps to a gazebo. In the center there was Kaoru shivering and trying to keep himself warm. When I tried to enter the gazebo some sort of force prevented me from doing so. I looked closer at Kaoru and saw his back was bleeding and there were bloody feathers everywhere. However that magician Nekozawa appeared next to me and grinned at me. Then he went next to Kaoru and pulled a black apple from his robes before whispering something to Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes widened and he looked at me before taking the apple from Nekozawa. But before I could see anything else Nekozawa covered Kaoru in his robe at the same time I heard a gunshot fire off.

I woke up in cold sweat and gasping. That nightmare frightened me so much it took me sometime to notice Kaoru was missing. The bed was messed up from being slept in and a few white feathers were lying on the sheets and looked sickly. I gripped one of them tightly, refusing to believe what was right in front of my eyes.

"Ahh Hikaru you're awake."I turned and saw my father at the door with a grim expression and a bandage around his head.

"What did you do to Kaoru?"I leapt up and grabbed my father by the collar.

He smiled and said "Looks like that boy was smart enough to leave you after all. Believe me I didn't touch a hair on his little head."I let go and went down to my knees. _He's gone. He left me._

"Hikaru you might want to check if he left anything."My father left while I tried hard not to break down completely. After wiping away most of the tears I tore the room searching for anything Kaoru might've left.

Some time afterwards I found a letter addressed to me underneath the pillow.

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this Hikaru. It's not that I don't love you anymore; believe me I love you with all of my eternal soul. There is no one else who completes me like you do. But, no matter how much we love each other we can't be together. I don't regret what we had but I left before anything could tear us apart. I didn't want you to suffer the punishment for the sin I broke. I love you too much for that. If there was anything that I could do to ensure a future together I'd pay the price. If we could be reborn I'd wish to meet you again. Please try to forget about me but know this; I will love you for all eternity Hikaru. Love, Kaoru. _

When I finished reading the letter my hands were shaking. I clutched the letter tightly against myself and went over to the window where most of the feathers were. He must've snuck out the window while I was sleeping then. I pressed my hand against the cold glass and watched as the sun rose over the horizon.

_I love you too, Kaoru. I won't go after you because that'll only hurt the both of us more. Even if someday I get married and have children I won't ever forget the brief time we had together. We only had little more than a day together but we loved for a lifetime._

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person's POV)<strong>

The boy was sitting silently on the couch. He wouldn't look at the girl in front of him no matter how much she tried to talk to him.

"I'm sorry our fathers are forcing us to marry each other. Don't think you're the only one who's going to suffer."She said and sipped her tea calmly.

The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock. The boy's face was in his hands and continued ignoring everything around him. It was as if he were dead.

"You loved someone once. So did I."She said and her voice wavered and she set down her tea. The boy had pretended not to hear but he was still a bit curious.

"It was a commoner boy that I met in the marketplace. I loved him for standing up to some thugs for harassing an old woman. I approached him and asked if he could escort me because he was strong. We were very happy together even though there was something secret he was keeping from me."The girl looked at the still boy.

"What was the all-important secret then?"The boy answered in an emotionless voice that was as dead as his heart. Her gaze turned fierce and she raised her voice.

"I walked in on him changing. I saw at once that the commoner was a girl all along. I still loved her though."She smiled faintly while the boy composed himself and made eye-contact.

"What happened to her?"

"Both of our parents were threatening to disown us. So we ran away together. But we got lost and were attacked by the same thugs she stopped. She was murdered in front of my eyes because she was protecting me. They were never caught and my parents have sent me to the therapist and have had me on anti-depressants. I wasn't allowed to go to her funeral though. I'm not sure where she's buried either."

"The one I loved was injured so I took care of him until he got better. But we fell for each other and even got intimate."The girl was smiling and gently padded the boy's hand as her eyes grew soft."But right afterwards my father walked in and demanded that he left. I refused but the next morning he was gone. I don't know where he is but I just hope I'll see him in the next life."He said while a black cloaked figure watched from outside, through a window.

The figure smiled and turned to the forest. He walked into the deepest parts until he found what he was looking for. An identical boy to the other except with wings that looked sickly.

"As I said before you can't be together unless you make the deal with me."The winged boy looked at him.

"Especially since those wings will become worthless unless you trade them to me. You'll become a Fallen Angel and be cursed to forever roam this world with your regrets."

The boy looked at his hands then back at the figure.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Oooooh what did Kaoru just agree to? If you'd seen the PV of Alluring Secret Black Vow you'd know. Oh and hope you guys review since the story won't write itself without reviews. I can't beleve I wrote a lemon though. I hope you guys appreaciate it cuz it might not happen for the rest of my life.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I am disappointed in the lack of reviews. I swear I'll be mean and not update unless I get enough reviews. So the this chapter switches from Hikaru's POV to Kaoru's POV.

OHSHC will never belong to me or else you'd have to shield your eyes. Vocaloid doesn't belong to me either. Also I'm not trying to offend anyone and their beliefs in the church scene and the Forbidden Fruit. I only wrote that for the sake of the story.

Oh and this is a long chapter so far.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

So today's the day. The day I get married to a girl I don't love. The day I'll be forced to betray the love I have for the one who owns my heart.

I met Renge after Kaoru disappeared. I don't say left because that's what a human would've done.

Renge was nice to me. She was just as angered about our marriage as I was. She used to have a forbidden romance like me. Except for the fact that Renge had fallen for the same sex while I had a cross-species romance. So really we could've been good friends but never anything more. I'd broken done crying after talking about Kaoru and she'd comforted me. She held me while I was still mourning and I'd told her everything about Kaoru except his species. My description of him though must've made her realize what he was. Afterwards she'd told me that Kaoru might return and that when that happens she'll help us be together.

"After all, I want to give someone else the chance to love. The chance she never got."Those words made her cry and it'd been my turn to comfort her.

To insult me my father had set up the wedding as soon as possible while I was still in my depressing state. I was to be married one week after Kaoru had left. Today may have been my wedding day but there was no way I'd go through with it.

So I snuck out at 2 am with a pack and ran to the forest. I've been walking the entire time and right now the sun is beginning to set. I walk with the need to put as much distance as I could from my home and I'm sure Renge did the same thing. I feel a drop of moisture on my head and look up. There are grey storm clouds above me and there's a crack of lightning right behind me.

"Shit!"I yell and start running. The faster I ran the harder the rain fell, making me sopping wet and my clothes cling onto my body. I stop and rest under a tree that's big enough to keep me dry for the moment. I can't stay there long because lighting is attracted to huge trees like the one I'm under. A flash of lighting catches my eye and helps me see a building beyond the thick trees. I run towards it and see it's an abandoned church. I smile bitterly. Ironic, seeing as how the last thing I want to be in today is a church. Regardless I step inside and close the door quietly. When I turn around I see that the church is bigger on the inside then it is outside. A flash of lightning lights up the room and I see a scene on the stained glass.

It's of an Angel and a human embracing each other tightly, both with loving eyes directed at each other, and limited space between them.

But there's something alluring about the scene when I realize I'm walking towards it to get a better look. I see now. Both the Angel and the human were holding an apple behind their backs.

I lower my head and bring my hands together to make a silent prayer.

_Lord,_

_I may not be your most favorite person right now. I mean, I did sleep with one of your Messengers. Anyway, I don't regret loving Kaoru and I never will. He may be your servant but he's my lover. I don't care if no one, not even you, accept me loving him because as long as he's by my side everything will be perfect. So I'm asking you if we could be reborn together, if possible. Amen._

I sigh and look back at the mural when someone taps my shoulder. I turn and see a beautiful girl standing behind me. Her sad eyes are directed at me and my breathe hitches as my eyes grow in shock. Because she looks like...looks like...

"Kaoru?"I choke out. She smiles at me and her sad golden orbs are replaced by happy ones.

"Long time no see, Hikaru."His-no her voice sounds exactly the same but I notice several things are different. First of all, she has BREASTS! Not only that but Kaoru still has ginger hair but it now reaches almost to her waist. She's also slightly shorter than me but I can still recognize this girl as the Angel I knew and loved. But I'm still fazed and yet a few thoughts are still registered in my mind. _My Angel became a girl... A very PRETTY girl._

"How did you-How did you?"

"Take on the form of a girl?"She answered and leaned in close which made me flush.

"Yeah. I mean, last time I checked, you didn't have a-yeah."I stuttered.

"It's kind of a long story."She answered and looked sad again.

"Hey, hey. You don't have to tell me. I'm happy that you're here."I said and hugged her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Hikaru."She said closed her eyes. We pulled away and looked at each other before leaning in for a quick kiss. It was short and sweet but it let me know this was still Kaoru, just girlier.

Right afterwards I took Kaoru's hand and led her out of the church. The storm had passed and we made our way through the forest to a small town. From there we went to a small park and sat on a bench. While Kaoru fell asleep with her head on my shoulder I made a call.

"Hello, Honey-Senpai? I'd like to ask you for a favor."I looked down at Kaoru and smiled. "Oh and I'm bringing someone with me. You know who."

A limo soon arrived and with it, Honey and Mori.

"Wow~she's pretty Hika-Chan."Honey said when I carried Kaoru into the limo and placed her carefully on the seat between Honey and I. Mori took one look at Kaoru and looked at me with his all-knowing eyes.

"She is, isn't she?"I said and brushed Kaoru's bangs from her face. She stirred and said my name. I entwined our fingers together and gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

"I never knew Kao-Chan could be so pretty."Honey said looking down at Usa-Chan wit that soft voice he gets whenever he says something serious.

"Yeah."Mori mumbled.

"She's always been beautiful in my eyes."I say and Honey smiles big while Mori has the hint of a smile.

"You're welcome to stay at either of our houses as long as you need to."Honey looked up at me then Kaoru.

"Thank you. I'm sure Kaoru would say the same."

When we arrived at Honey's house, Honey and Mori snuck us in case my father ordered a search for me.

"I'm sure you two want some privacy."Honey said when he and Mori led us to a room at the back of the house. "We never use this room and just text us if you need anything."They then left Kaoru and me alone.

"Hey, Kaoru you can get up now."I said and the sleeping girl opened her eyes.

"How'd you know I was faking it."She said as I set her down on her feet.

"Because I'm sure you wouldn't trust me carrying you after the first time we met."

"Right~"She looked around the room seeing how it was empty except for a dresser where my pack lay on top, a closet, and the Queen-size size bed with black sheets. She sat down and I followed.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I left, where I've been, and how I'm a girl."She said and I nodded while clasping her hand. She looked down and got misty eyes.

"You see it was like this..."

_Flashback:_

_I looked at Hikaru's face after writing out the letter. I went onto the bed and caressed his face and leaned in for a good-bye kiss. _

_"Kaoru...Kaoru..."He smiled and clutched a pillow closer. I smiled sadly and placed the letter underneath the pillow where I was sure he'd find it. I opened the window and the wind blew the molted feathers around the room. My feathers have been falling out lately and this greatly worried me. Angels never molted but I might be a special case. I did lose my virginity and to a human. I carefully put a foot on the ledge outside the window and closed it when my body was safely balanced. I then spread my wings and jumped. I was afraid at first that I wouldn't be able to fly but I was still in the air when I opened my eyes. _

_I grew tired after a while and landed in the forest where I continued walking. I soon came across a small pool of water which showed me how my wings really looked. I gasped when I saw how shriveled they'd become and looked smaller then the large wings they used to be. Not only that but the feathers had turned a sickly shade of gray instead of pure white. _

_"What's happening to me?"I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_"Why you're losing your wings of course."Then the black magician materialized from the trees in front of me._

_"What do you mean?"I asked but was honestly afraid of him. This black magic user had known I was an Angel right from the start and said I could be with Hikaru by taking the forbidden fruit. That meant by sinning. _

_"I guess you don't know what happens when an Angel commits sin. You see, because you loved and I trust, slept with a human, you're losing your wings as punishment. You'll become a Fallen Angel. A being between Heaven and Hell, forever bond to this earth and never being able to move on to the next. That's the fate that awaits you."He said walking to me and whispered the last part in my ear._

_"No! That can't be true! No!"I yelled and sank to my knees where more feathers had dropped._

_"It can and it will happen. Trust me. Unless..."_

_"Unless what?"I grabbed the front of his robes."Please tell me there's an answer!"_

_"Calm down. I'm just saying that you don't have to be one of the Fallen. Why not instead make a deal with me to become something, I don't know, more appealing?"I shuddered at his words._

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"Why, the forbidden fruit of course. All I ask for in exchange are your wings. I'll be back soon for your answer."He said before disappearing again. _

_I got up slowly and once again looked at the mangled mess that used to be my wings. The feathers had grown slightly darker while a few had turned into a sleek black. I held myself and looked down at the face that resembled Hikaru's._

_"I promised I'd pay the price to bring us together. I hope you'll love me still."I whispered._

_When Nekozawa came back and gave me one last offer, I took it._

_"Deal."That word single-handedly changed my fate._

_"Whoa! What's with all of these stuff!"I yelled and made my way through the all the ancient and magic dwelling artifacts that glowed in different auras. Nekozawa had taken me to his lair via black magic and words that I never knew could fill me with dread and ice._

_"Those are part of my collection of DO NOT TOUCH."He said and took the cat puppet that I had bumped into. I couldn't really describe his lair as anything more than a cave piled high with everything occult. I was currently following him to the heart of his home before stopping at a display case._

_"How'd you get one of these?"I asked amazed at the silver gun painted white and the cross on it._

_"You mean an Angel's badge? Yeah long story. Basically I made a bet with an Angel and won so much more the just that gun. It didn't even have any bullets I could use. You are aware of its-DROP IT!"He exclaimed before I dropped the case and it landed with a huge crash._

_"I'm sorry. I've never seen one of these before. They're supposed to be extremely rare. I'm not even sure what it's supposed to do."I said while Nekozawa bent over to retrieve it._

_"As I was saying "He put the case up on a shelf "an Angel's badge is awarded to high-ranking Angels or Angels who've done a great service. The badge can take on the form of any weapon and if it's needed, the badge can be used to revert a divine being to its true form. However it's to be used only on divine beings because no one is sure what'll happen if a human is given the blow instead."He said before walking again. I took one last look at the badge before running after Nekozawa._

_Nekozawa stopped in front of a garden that was filled with many strange plants growing strange colorful fruit and some even looked like they were growing jewels. I followed Nekozawa into the strange garden and we walked up a hill until we came into a clearing of trees and bushes. They were all growing different and familiar types of fruit that made me grow with hunger. We kept on walking onto we came into the center where a small tree was growing. I looked closer and apples growing but they looked mouthwatering and were the most delicious food I'd seen. I suddenly realized what these trees were._

_"These trees are from the Garden of Eden, aren't they?"I turned and frowned at Nekozawa who clapped his hands._

_"Yup! You guessed right!"_

_"This is what you meant by Forbidden Fruit, then?"I clenched my fists, angry at myself for not having seen this sooner. _

_"Why yes! Belzenoff we have a winner!"He exclaimed to the cat puppet that suddenly appeared on his hand._

_"How will eating this "I pointed to the fruit "help me?"_

_Nekozawa turned to me and flashed another one of his smiles that were starting to creep me out."How you say?"He reached over and plucked a grape from one of the bushes."By just taking, a small, itty-bitty bite of the fruit "he popped the grape in his mouth "your deepest and most darkest wish will come true. So, ready to be reborn as a new person Kaoru?"He said._

_I looked up at the fruit and plucked one off. I looked into the red, shiny skin that reflected my face. _

_"With just one bite I can be with Hikaru."I murmured. I hesitantly took a bite and the fruit burned my mouth and throat as I swallowed. I grew dizzy and dropped the apple and sank to my knees while clutching my throat. _

_"What did you do to me?"I choked out while my eyes watered. I was soon wheezing while my body felt like I was on fire._

_"The fruit only does what the beholder wishes for. Awwww, that looks painful."_

_He was right. My body was screaming in pain and a twisting feeling was spreading just as fast as the heat. It felt like I was drowning in boiling water. Soon my body couldn't move and I was forced to lie there in pain until I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Nekozawa as he placed chains on my wings and started to pull. I couldn't hear myself scream because I could only think of Hikaru._

_When I woke up I was lying on a small bed surrounded by creepy dolls. But my body ached terribly and so did my head. When I tried getting up, I fell back to the bed. _

_"Careful, your body is still adjusting to its change."I looked over and Nekozawa was leaning in the doorway with a tray."Here, you should eat so you don't grow weak."He said and placed the tray down on the bed. _

_"What happened to me?"I asked and looked at the bandages wrapped around my chest. But that wasn't the only thing that was different. Underneath the bandages was a figure that belonged to a girl. I lifted the covers and saw that it was true. I was a girl._

_"Why, you got your wish. Your wish was to be a girl, no?"_

_I blushed. "That wasn't exactly what was on my mind. I just wanted to be able to love Hikaru."_

_"And so the Fruit granted your wish. Before you were an Angel and now you're a girl! A human girl I might add!"I panicked while he got giddy all over the place. Seeing my confusion Nekozawa handed me a cracked hand mirror and I gasped._

_"I know it's a surprise but you'll get used to it."He said and handed me clothes. "Put this on and I'll tell you where you need to go."_

_So now I was at an abandoned church just because Nekozawa's runes had said that's where I needed to be for the plan to work. Not only that but the creep made me wear a black dress that barely came halfway up my thigh!_

_I've been waiting in this church all day and still no sign of Hikaru. I walked out from the bedroom where I'd been sitting and looked once more at the mural. I could tell the meaning behind this; the Angel and the human were sinning together. That was what the apple was for because it's meant to represent the sins the Angel and human committed. However I'm surprised to see another person in this church when they walk to look at the mural. But I prepare myself and tap on their shoulder because that person is...Hikaru_

_I hope he recognizes me but I smile when he does. Maybe being a girl won't be so bad after all._

_End of Flashback_

"...and that's how the Angel Kaoru became the human Kaoru."I said and laughed a bit. But I stopped when I saw Hikaru wasn't laughing or smiling at all. "Hikaru?"

"That-that creep ripped your wings out, didn't he?"He said in a low voice.

"Yeah he did."I said. Hikaru pulled me into his lap and my sore back pressed against his chest.

"Did it hurt?"His voice broke and I put one of my hands over his clasped ones at my waist.

"It did. But it was worth it as long as we could be together."I said softly and twisted around to look Hikaru in the eyes. "Wasn't it?"He answered me with a kiss and soon we lost ourselves in each other.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I was smiling at Kaoru and watched as she breathed delicately. My heart grew so soft at her but I frowned when I saw the two scars on her back. That was where the old Kaoru's wings were. I traced one of the long scars that marred Kaoru's pretty skin. They were fresh and I had been saddened at what Kaoru had to go through. I'd almost stopped making love with Kaoru last night when my hands found them tracing her back. But Kaoru only needed to kiss me to continue.

Kaoru soon stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Hikaru."She said and gave me a good morning kiss.

"I love you."I said and picked up the small box that was beside me.

"I love you too."She said and I opened up the box. Her eyes widened at the ring inside. It was sterling silver with an orange diamond in the center with smaller blue diamonds decorating the band.

"Will you marry me Kaoru?"I was hoping she'd say yes but I was also afraid she's say no.

"Yes Hikaru! Yes!"She answered me with small tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around me. We kissed each other and I put her ring on for her. I pulled Kaoru up and swung her around the room while we laughed before I tripped onto the bed. I was pinning Kaoru down and we continued laughing and giving each other Eskimo kisses. I couldn't help but be over-joyed. I'd just gotten the love of my life back and she had said yes to my proposal. Happiest day of my life.

Until...

"Hika-Chan, your father's here to see you."Honey said as he glumly entered the room. He brightened up though when he saw the ring on Kaoru's finger. I nodded and gave Kaoru a hug along with a peck before dressing and leaving to see my father. Right behind the door I saw Mori and he smiled at me for a second and I returned it until I entered Honey's living room.

My father was enjoying some tea and I'm guessing that all the cakes surrounding him belonged to Honey.

"Hello father."I said with gritted teeth and a cheerful but false voice.

"It's good to see you again Hikaru considering you embarrassed me by not turning up to your own wedding."He set his tea down while I sat on the chair furthest from him.

"What do you want me to do about it?"In a mocking tone of course.

"I command you to stop being a child and face your destiny. You will marry Renge as soon as she is found and provide me a new heir to the company."

"No can do pops. I'd rather live my life as a commoner then hand over any of my kids to you."And with that I walked away to be in Kaoru's arms again. When I entered the room I was sharing with Kaoru, she and Honey gave me scared glances while Mori stood up and walked behind me. I'd hoped that my father would get my drift and leave but that wasn't the case.

"So I can't see what garbage he's sleeping with now?"He snarled and stepped past Mori. I was on instant protect mode. I blocked my father from getting any closer to Kaoru as she sat on the bed holding hands with Honey.

"I won't let you take away the one I love."I said.

"Hikaru."I turned and saw Kaoru holding onto my shoulder while she looked at my father. My father had been scowling this whole time but he gasped when he saw Kaoru. Then he grinned and laughed coldly.

"I'm relieved to see my son has been brought back to his senses."He rubbed his temple before looking at Kaoru again. The way he was looking at her made me want to punch him. "I'm also glad to know he has the same taste as me."He said while Mori stepped in to block the monster's path.

"Nice to know you're happy, but I'd be happier to show you out the door and out of our lives."I growled.

"I will, but on one condition; you marry this girl and I won't interfere in your lives ever again, as long as she is able to give me grandchildren. You may raise them but raise them well enough so that they may take over the company."

"Fine just as long as we never see you without our permission."

"Fair enough. After all she is a fine specimen. She's bound to give birth to a baby worthy of the Hitachiin name."He left.

"Mitskuni" Mori said and Honey's eyes flashed before turning innocent again.

"Takashi and I will leave you two alone. We'll make sure Hika-Chan's father leaves and find a better room for you to stay."

When they left Kaoru and I sat back down on the bed.

"This is still the happiest day of my life."I said aloud.

"Me too."Kaoru said and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I can't wait to have kids."

"You don't have to become pregnant. I won't make you go through that sort of pain just to satisfy my father."

"I've actually wanted to have a baby to call my own Hikaru. I think that's why I turned into a girl. To become the bride the world would accept."I looked down at Kaoru and smiled at the ring she had on. I brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Then we should probably get busy. After all, I won't get to have you while you're carrying my child."I wrapped my arms around her and my right hand brushed oh so lightly on her inner thigh.

"Hikaru!"She yelled before I fell backwards on the bed with Kaoru in my arms. She's lying against my chest listening to my heartbeat and I stroke her hair.

Underneath I'm a bit afraid. What if I lose Kaoru again? My grip tightens and Kaoru looks at me before cuddling closer. I think hard over my father's proposal. Knowing him he'll want us to marry as soon as possible. Then he'll bug me about-gulp-impregnating Kaoru. To think he only sees her as some animal to breed. But that's the price we'll have to pay. I'm unsure about having a baby so soon but it's the only way it'll work.

I'm hoping I made the right choice but having Kaoru right beside me and ready to face life together makes me think I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay another chapter. Don't worry this is like the second to last chapter. Oh and I used the traditional White Wedding cuz that;s the kind of wedding I'm used to.

OHSHC doesn't belong to me otherwise I wouldn't be on FanFiction.

Vocaloid doesn't belong to me because I'm a bad singer (That really has nothing to do with it)

Chapter's dedicated to those who reviewed. Oh and this sort of a slice-of-life chapter just cuz I wanted to make Hikaru and Kaoru get married and then some.

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

_I was nervous. I mean, you only get married once. I was in the dressing room with Renge helping me put on my wedding dress. It was a strapless with beads that were in the shapes of flowers while the veil was held up in my hair that flowed out nicely. The train wasn't too long or too short which helped because I was too be walking in slippers much like Cinderella's. But I was meeting my prince in the early morning not night._

_"I can't believe you've never been to a wedding."She said as she zipped the back and tied a ribbon around my waist._

_"Sorry. I'm grateful for you helping me though."I turned around and gave her a shy smile. She smiled back._

_"Of course I am your maid of honor. I'm just glad that you're marrying Hikaru."She said and took both of my hands._

_"I'm flattered."I said and blushed a bit._

_"No really."She said and put the headdress on top of my hair which had been braided into an up do. "There isn't anyone that should be walking down that aisle except you, Kaoru. No one else would look as good as you do with Hikaru."She said as she smoothed down the skirt._

**_(Hikaru POV)_**

_I was very annoyed right now. My father was had just lectured me on the importance of this wedding, saying it was to show the public that the Hitachiin heir was taking responsibility. I was supposedly marrying a girl who had lost all her memories but still found the kindness to help me, a stranger and runaway. That was the story I told my father who told the public. At first it was considered taboo since no one, not even me could say where this girl came from. But during the interviews in the months leading to the wedding, the world saw Kaoru and I really did love each other. They saw the glances, the small touches, and our silent communication. Afterwards we were named Couple of the Year and they were then busy with what our children would look like._

_It was nice at first but I soon grew tired of paparazzi waiting for us to kiss and how despite us being the perfect couple more and more people were setting their eyes on us. We soon learned never to leave each other alone since there was always a crowd of hopefuls behind us._

_"Wow. You're getting married Hika-Chan. Never thought the day would come. Right Takashi?"I looked over from the dressing room as Honey stepped in wearing a pink suit with a red tie._

_"Right."Mori entered behind Honey and was wearing a dark purple suit with a black tie. Both suits were Hitachiin brand, of course._

_"Don't make me out like some guy who's afraid of commitment."I adjusted my tie in front of the mirror before stepping back. I was wearing the traditional black suit but with a dark blue tie and an orange rose. I looked at the mature young man ready to sweep his bride off her feet. But when I saw his eyes I saw the teenage boy who was so helplessly in love._

_"Stop fidgeting you look fine."I looked at the doorway and saw Kyouya. An old friend I hadn't seen in a long time since he'd been studying abroad._

_"I'm sexy and you know it. "I snickered. Kyouya only tilted his glasses._

_"I'd never knew the great Hikaru Hitachiin would get married, especially at this age. But then again I got my answer after meeting your fiancée'._

_"Hands off."Pretending of course. "I'd suppose you're going to marry Renge now."_

_"Not on your life Hitachiin."He said before Renge arrived. She beamed at everyone but blushed a bit when Kyouya looked at her. I smiled. Maybe there's hope after all_

_"You guys I just came here to tell you the wedding's going to start any minute so you'd better get into your places."_

_I took one last look and followed everyone out the door. We walked down the hall to the church's altar. Kyouya took his place as the best man while Honey and Mori took off for their special duties and Renge went to bride's side. All the guests' chattering was hushed. There were roses everywhere. They decorated the alter, the pews, guests wore red roses while family and close friends wore white. I saw my father sitting at the front pew as he talked with Kyouya's father while Renge's father looked a bit annoyed._

_Finally the organist started playing as the church door opened and everyone gasped._

**_(Kaoru's POV)_**

_I took a deep breath and Mori looked at me. He was to escort me down the aisle since Hikaru's father willingly backed down at Hikaru's request._

_"You'll do great."He said._

_"Thank you Mori-senpai."_

_"Kao-Chan? You look beautiful."Honey said as he held the wedding rings like the ring bearer he was._

_"Thank you."I said before we started walking. The large oak doors opened and I couldn't help but shudder. Through these doors a former Angel would tie themselves with the human they loved. This was the wedding that would go against the bible, heaven's rules, and God himself. Homosexuality, incest, and narcissism have nothing on this._

_We walked to the entrance and entered. Everyone's eyes were on us as they were standing. Soon white rose petals began raining down the behind us as we walked to the altar. My bouquet full of white roses and blue forget me not's, trembled in my hand. But everyone's eyes were full of pride and joy. Even my future father-in-law's. And when I looked at who was waiting for me at the altar I forgot my fear and walked with more grace and beauty._

_I had arrived at the altar and my Hikaru took my hands between his while Renge took the bouquet from me. We didn't pay attention to the priest as he read our vows. We just looked at the other's eyes and went into our own perfect little world. Hikaru placed the ring on my finger as he said "I do"_

_I gingerly took Hikaru's ring and placed it on his waiting finger. I looked back into his eyes and answered with all of my heart. "I do."_

_"I pronounce you husband and wife, in this life and the next, for eternity. You may now kiss the bride."_

_We leaned in and sealed our vow with not words but with the single touch that breathed out our hearts' desires._

**_(Hikaru POV)_**

_We pulled away and stared at each other while the world ended around us. We walked down the steps and to the waiting limo for the after party that was awaiting us. Before she forgot, Kaoru threw her bouquet into the air. Most of the girls scrambled for it but Honey caught by leaping into the air and catching it before landing back on top of Mori's shoulders. It was going to happen anyway. But I wonder how Mori's going to explain that it's not a gift from Kaoru._

_The reception was amazing. Leave it to Renge to pull off a dream wedding. Lots of people went up the microphone and said so many funny, embarrassing, and hilarious stories and things about us. Honey said I wasn't happy until Kaoru came along, Kyouya said I was a bigger idiot but now I'm Kaoru's idiot, and Renge said so many wonderful things about Kaoru; how she was beautiful inside and out, how she knew as soon as she met Kaoru that she'd make me a better person, and closed off saying she loved as both. My father came up and said I was hopeless but marrying Kaoru was the first good decision I ever made._

_"I don't know about you but I'm seeing grandchildren in my future!"He then told us about how he found out about Kaoru because he heard noises all the way from Honey's house to his._

_All my relatives came over to congratulate us after we cut the cake together and playfully licked off some icing off each other's cheek. They were teary-eyed and said Kaoru was the best thing that happened and that they hadn't seen a wedding as marvelous and happy as ours since my father married my deceased mother. I saw out of the corner of my eye that my father had twitched but relaxed and gave me a thumbs up before boasting loudly about how Kaoru was just like my mother. "Like father, like son!"_

_"He's not so bad after all."Kaoru whispered before I kissed her, getting sighs from everyone. Soon the dancing began and I quickly snagged Kaoru around her waist. It was fun and we laughed so hard. Soon the father daughter dance began and Mori danced with Kaoru then she danced with my father. I watched fondly while I danced with Renge and some of my cousins._

_We left and cried good-byes to everyone before a limo pulled up to take us to the airport where a private jet waited to take us to the Caribbean. We held hands all the way and didn't dare to fall asleep. We arrived in the early morning to sun before we sailed to a private island that my father had bought us as a wedding gift. We collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in a coma as jetlag finally caught up to us. We fell asleep and our dreams were full of each other._

**_(Kaoru's POV)_**

_When I woke up I was hesitant in opening my eyes. Maybe this was all a cruel dream before the Fruit would finally kill me. But when I found the courage to open them I was rewarded with the sight of Hikaru right beside me in bed._

_We had to make our own food in that house because we wanted privacy on our own honeymoon. Twice a week some people came over to fix up what mess we made. Considering we were doing it every night there was a lot of feathers and clothing they had to pick up for us. And then changing our sheets that we messed up but Hikaru was the only one who ever stained them. I wonder if they knew how hard Hikaru gripped my hand while I clutched onto his back to receive his love._

_Considering Hikaru was still in high school we had to get married when the school year ended. We've been on our honeymoon ever since and I swear Hikaru always unplugs every electronic every night just to get more privacy. It was in the middle of summer when I noticed that my stomach had gotten bigger. I'd been suspicious for a while since I'd throw up and have to go the restroom but I blamed Hikaru's cooking. I was standing in front of the mirror as I lifted up my shirt and patted the bump that I was sure was the child Hikaru had helped me create. I was a bit scared and nearly jumped when Hikaru came over to say dinner was ready._

_"Kaoru, something wrong?"He asked and walked over to me. He reached for me but I stopped him. He looked at me strangely as I took his right hand and put it on the baby bump. His breath hitched before he looked up at me. I nodded before he rubbed his hand against it. I lay down on the bed pulling my husband with me. He gave my stomach light kisses and nuzzled his face affectionately as well._

_"Hey baby...daddy's here and so's your mommy. I want you to know that you and mommy are the most important people to me."I laughed gently._

_"You're so cheesy and corny Hikaru."He talked to the baby again but with a grin._

_"You hear that baby? You mommy doesn't appreciate me when I'm trying be nice."_

_"That's a lie and you know it Hikaru. I love you anyways."_

_After Hikaru finished talking to and cuddling with our unborn child he and I had a talk._

_"Boy or girl Hikaru?"_

_"Boy."_

_"You're so predictable."_

_"I say boy because I know you'd get mad if I was giving attention to another girl."_

_"LIAR!"I said and we began a pillow fight that ended when I had to go to the bathroom to hurl._

**_(Hikaru's POV)_**

_We ended our honeymoon after another month. And during that month the baby grew more rapidly and Kaoru would kick me out of bed. We didn't tell anyone that Kaoru was pregnant but told our friends to meet us at the mansion my father had given us. We stepped out from the limo and made our way to the doors that opened._

_"They're here! Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are here!"Honey exclaimed running over to us at full speed and glomping the both of us._

_"Careful Honey-Senpai you might break something."Kyouya said as he walked over to us with Renge and Mori. Renge took one look at Kaoru and beamed excitedly while Kyouya smiled and had to hold on to Renge or else she'd fly out of the room._

_"Kao-Chan, why is your stomach bigger? Are you pregnant?"He looked at me and Kaoru with those big intuitive brown eyes. With a burst of strength Renge broke out of Kyouya's hold._

_"Of course she's pregnant! What else are honeymoons for?"She said jumping and down with glee before running over and rubbing Kaoru's clothed belly._

_"How long have you been pregnant, Kao-Chan?"Honey asked and placed his own child-like hand on the slightly bigger bump._

_"I'd say you've been pregnant for about three months, if I'm not mistaken. Does that sound right?"He looked over and both Kaoru and I blushed heavily._

_"Um...Yeah, I guess so Kyouya-Senpai."I said and rubbed the back of my head with bashfully. I caught Renge giving me the evil eye while Kaoru was telling her about how she found out._

_"I just hope someone will help you take care of the baby. After all, children need loving parents to be there for them."She said and laughed while giving me another glance._

_"I'm sure Hikaru will be very busy so I'm not expecting him to drop everything just to help."Kaoru said without a clue of how I felt._

_"HOLD on Kaoru. Who said I'd be too busy helping you raise our child?"Did Kaoru really think that of me?_

_"But you'll have to go to school Hika. I'm sure the maids would be willing to help."She said and smiled."It's fine Hikaru. You shouldn't have to worry."Those words and smile pierced my heart more than anything._

_"I'll get private tutoring if it means being at the house ready at a moment's notice to drop everything for you and the baby."Kaoru smiled again and I couldn't resist it._

_"Next time give us a warning."Kyouya said after Kaoru and I had a mini-make out session. I turned back and smirked at how Renge was blushing and as Mori let his hands drop from Honey's eyes. I turned back to my wife and rubbed where our unborn child was growing every moment._

_"I can't wait."I said aloud_

_"Neither can I."My wife said and leaned in to take another kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

I was happily walking down the street at dusk after seeing the doctor. Hikaru had wanted to come along too but he had to stay home and study for an upcoming test. That meant no one else could accompany me either but I smiled and said it was alright. Then Hikaru gave me a long talk about staying safe and made me promise to go straight home after the appointment. However he forgot to mention that I had to take the limo and frankly I wanted to enjoy a nice walk before I'd have to go back to the hospital since the baby was due in a week. An estimate but it was Kyouya's family's best doctor who gave it so I trusted her. Currently I was at a crosswalk waiting with several others for the light to change when someone called out my name.

"Kaoru! Slow down!"My eyes widened in shock when I saw it was a small brunette with a baggy coat panting as she leaned over to catch her breath.

"Haruhi?"I asked hesitantly.

"Who else do you know that's a worse athlete then I am?"She said before straightening up just as the light changed.

"Oh it was nice seeing you Haruhi but I have to go."I rushed forward but Haruhi's hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."She said and those huge eyes freaked me out. Because they weren't staring at my body like I thought she would. After all I used to be a white winged male not a pregnant wingless girl.

I sighed and led her to a park where we sat down on a bench. Since it was late and cold no one else was at the park so it was just the two of us. I couldn't look at her but she broke the awkwardness when she reached out tentatively to my swollen belly.

"How long?"She asked looking down at the ground and some of her hair covered her face.

"He's due in a week."I said and she looked up at me with sad eyes with a smile to match.

"So, who's the father?"She asked while rubbing where my son, Seihin was sleeping, soon to awaken into our world. I looked straight into her eyes and returned her smile.

"His name is Hikaru Hitachiin and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. His wife."I smiled brighter at my title and name. Our wedding vow would always entwine my name with Hikaru. That I believed with all of my being.

"What's he like?"Haruhi held her hands in her lap and looked at the lake in front of us.

"He's amazing, funny, a bit temperamental, but he's willing to do anything to protect me and Seihin. Even if it means not getting any. Surprisingly or not, he's held out pretty well these past several months."I gave Haruhi a slight grin that she knew. It was also a grin that resembled Hikaru's.

"Never knew a human could actually control themselves."She laughed and I felt a burst of pain erupt from inside me. I brought my hands to my stomach and hugged myself tightly while Haruhi repeatedly called out my name. "What's wrong? Kaoru stay with me! Somebody help!"She shouted into the night but it was useless. I dug my phone out of my jacket and don't recall saying any instructions. Haruhi grabbed the phone and somehow remembered the humans' emergency number. Soon people came in an ambulance and put me onto the gurney.

"H-Hikaru."I choked out while Haruhi climbed into the ambulance with the paramedics. She went to my contacts and pressed send to the first number at the top. I couldn't tell what she was saying through the haze of pain I was experiencing. I clutched Haruhi's hand tightly when a wave of pain passed though me and left me screaming. But I could still hear the one voice that was yelling just as hard as I was.

I was rushed to the hospital where I was brought to a room filled with medical equipment and staff. The nurse pulled up my skirt and removed my undergarments which had been soaked from my water breaking. My legs were strapped up above while the doctor rushed to my side.

"Excuse me but is there anything you could do to lessen Kaoru's pain?"Haruhi asked a nurse.

"No I'm sorry miss. The mother must be fully aware and conscious for the birth to be successful."Haruhi went back to my side and gave me her hand to squeeze. She patted my hand and soothed me with her whispers of "it's going to be alright. Just hang in there K-"

"KAORU!"Haruhi and I looked at the doorway where we saw a frightened Hikaru rush over to my other side. "I thought you weren't due for another week!"His eyes were filled with worry and fear as he held my hand desperately.

"I guess Seihin wanted to meet us early."I laughed weakly until the pain ripped a wracking sob from inside of me.

"Please say she's going to be alright!"Hikaru yelled at the closest nurse. He grabbed him by his shoulders and practically throttled him as he yelled "Answer me!"

"Sir please calm down or else you'll be forced to leave this room. Your wife may have a difficult time but I assure you she'll live!"The doctor yelled as she pulled the frightened male nurse from Hikaru's clutches. Hikaru calmed down a bit and went back to holding my hand as I started to cry. The doctors encouraged me to push so I used what little strength I had left in me to follow their orders even though I had no idea what childbirth was like. The pain was horrible. It was just as horrible as the first time I'd made love with Hikaru, when I was still an Angel. Except this time he wasn't hurting me and I was to receive zero pleasure. But I knew if I lived to hold my son in my arms then all the pain would be worth it.

With one final push a baby's cry resounded throughout the room. He was placed in my arms and the three of us looked at the baby before us. He had ginger hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, a product of Hikaru and I. His small chubby hands clutched onto my hair as he yawned. His features were soft like mine but I knew those same features could be mischievous like Hikaru's.

"He looks beautiful. Just like you my Angel."Hikaru smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead and Haruhi smiled. But the happy moment was shattered when doctors took Seihin from me and told me I was losing blood. I looked down and saw the spreading of red on my clothes and bedspread. Then I saw the red hands of the doctors and watched tearfully as Hikaru and Haruhi were ushered out of the room. Hikaru protested loudly, exclaiming he should remain by his wife's side until he was told I might need a blood transfusion from him. Then he shut up and looked back at me. _I love you_ he mouthed and I made a small heart with my hands. Haruhi gave me a worrying glance while I sent her a begging look. Haruhi may have been my friend but she was also an Angel. I knew she'd tell about my running away to be with Hikaru if I didn't stop her. I cast her a look that hopefully conveyed the message_. Don't tell. Please don't tell anyone. Especially Tamaki._

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I was pacing worriedly across the hall where the maternity ward was located. Every so often I'd have to glance at Seihin to calm down. The girl who'd called me about Kaoru going into labor was named Haruhi as she told me after the emergency room closed their doors on us. We'd talked while they took my blood to give to Kaoru and I'd learned Haruhi was one of Kaoru's friends from upstairs. She proved it when she showed that underneath her baggy coat was a pair of tiny white wings. Now we were waiting for the moment that someone would be sent to retrieve us.

"You must really love Kaoru."I looked at Haruhi and stopped my pacing.

"She and Seihin are my everything."I looked at our baby while I saw Haruhi thinking deeply with those big eyes.

When we were called over to Kaoru's room I was scared and overjoyed. They told me that Kaoru was stabilized but that she had to stay for two weeks before she was deemed healthy. But I was surprised that Kaoru looked even paler then usual and could barely move but still maintained a smile. Afterwards Haruhi gave us her goodbyes and disappeared. The only proof we had was a white feather left on the windowsill.

I spent the next two weeks staying as close to possible to Kaoru as I could and dropped by the maternity ward to spend time with Seihin. Kaoru joined my visits after a week and Seihin was very happy to see her. Meanwhile the hospital had to control the amount of paparazzi attempting to sneak in and snap Seihin's picture.

When Kaoru and Seihin were allowed to come home, our friends arranged a welcome party. And all of our family came out. Everyone cooed over Seihin and the women kept on saying Kaoru was so strong. Only one person was missing from the party so I took a picture of me holding Kaoru as she held Seihin. I sent the picture to my father who only sent me a smiley face.

Everyone left after dinner and Seihin grew tired. Kaoru took him to the nursery and I helped tuck him in. But Seihin protested until Kaoru picked him up started singing.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
>Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face<br>One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
>You are the promise I knew God would keep<br>You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_  
><em>But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through<em>  
><em>Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why<em>  
><em>So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby<em>

Kaoru's voice was so beautiful that I admit I got tears in my eyes. Kaoru looked up at me with twinkling eyes and kissed my neck as Seihin cooed sleepily in her arms. I kissed his forehead and enjoyed Kaoru's singing continue until Seihin was sleeping. We brought him back to bed with us and slept together. Me holding Kaoru as Seihin slept peacefully between us.

Life is perfect.

* * *

><p>The song I used was called Angel's Lullaby by Reba Mcentire. Anyway sorry i was so stingy. I'm writing for myself but...Dedication time.<p>

**wolfsrain-fairytailrulz**

**girl009**

**WhenYourGone**

**harathor**

**ToraToraRawrXxX**

**ihaveabagofmilkyways**

**LoverofOuran**

Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you for the fanart **ihaveabagofmilkyways **next chapter's dedicated to you!

I'll see you guys maybe next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Awwwwww this is the last chapter. It's been fun writing this but I think you're all tired of me so here's the last chapter to Black Vow.

OHSHC doesn't belong to me otherwise I wouldn't be on FanFiction.

Vocaloid doesn't belong to me because I'm a bad singer (That really has nothing to do with it)

_Italics are flashbacks_

Oh I went back and added onto the end since cyberangel inspired me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Third Person's POV)<em>**

_"What do you mean he doesn't want to return?"The blonde Angel yelled at his fellow Angel._

_"I'm saying, he's perfectly happy on earth. He's happier than I've ever seen him and I don't want to take him away from that."She said in a defiant tone. The blonde was taken back at her answer before he nodded his head._

_"Fine. Let him have his fun. But he has to return someday and you know it."The blonde sighed and looked down at the earth. He was worried because Angels could usually pinpoint the location of other Angels but he couldn't find the signal of his runaway friend. **I'll find you Kaoru if it's the last thing I do.**_

**(Kaoru's POV)**

**_Three Years Later..._**

"Mommy! Look mommy! I'm a big boy now!"I smiled fondly at Seihin as he ran around the room in the new pants Hikaru and I designed. Hikaru had finished high school while I received private tutoring and his father entrusted a piece of the Hitachiin fashion industry to us. Seihin was our own little artist since his drawings were plastered in the hallways of the 2nd Hitachiin mansion where the guests admired them. He'd even started his own designs that soon made themselves known in the designer kids' section. "Mommy when's Daddy coming home?"I picked up Seihin and placed him on my hip.

"Seihin, you know Daddy's very busy and that he needs to rest when he gets home."I said and yawned.

"But I really want to see him! I don't like it when Daddy leaves because Mommy gets sad without Daddy."Seihin looked so sad when he said that and held my hair tighter in his fists. I was at a loss for words and sat down on the couch with Seihin in my lap.

"I'm sorry Seihin. It's just that, Daddy has been working very hard and there's little I can do about it."I sighed and stroked his hair as I tried not to think about another night of Hikaru coming home late exhausted.

"It's ok Mommy. I just want you to be happy."I stopped stroking Seihin's hair and took a good long look at him. Ginger, messy hair that needed a haircut and maybe some gel. Smooth skin that was lightly tanned and glowed in the moonlight. And those eyes that could turn from playful to serious in a split second, eyes that belonged to Hikaru and I.

But a strike of lightning tore my attention from those eyes as the lights went out.

"I'm scared Mommy."Seihin whispered gently as he buried his head into my chest.

"Shhh. It's ok. I won't let anything hurt you."I said and gently set him down and made my way over to the window. A roar of thunder met my ears as I locked the window and closed the curtains. I grabbed a candle on a nearby table and lit it with matches in the drawer. Thunder continued roaring and I ran to Seihin's side as the thunder seemed to grow louder with every minute, as if the storm was getting closer and closer to us. After several minutes of the thunder scaring Seihin while I comforted, it suddenly stopped.

"Mommy...Will everything be ok?"Seihin whispered and didn't look at me. "I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen to you and Daddy." Before I could say anything the window in front of us flew open with a loud crash. More lighting flashed and thunder shook the house as if the storm wanted our attention. I was so startled that I jumped and knocked over the candle. The flame went out leaving us in darkness once again.

Seihin whimpered when I set him down. I couldn't bring him close the window or else he'd die of fright. I made my way over to the window as rain made its way into the house and lighting flashed right in front of my eyes and thunder boomed angrily. The curtains were flapping around and hit me before I pushed the windows shut again. With a heave the window was closed again but something strange caught my eye. A white feather.

"Seihin?"I called out fearfully. I made my way over to the couch and panicked when Seihin was there. But then I saw him shivering at the corner of the couch. "Seihin it's ok. Mommy's here."I kneeled down and gathered him in my arms. But he didn't hold onto me. Instead his gaze was somewhere else. I followed his frightened and awestruck gaze behind me and gasped.

"So you're Mommy now?"The blonde Angel in front of me said with bangs hiding his eyes as his large white wings trembled slightly.

"Who's the weird bird man Mommy?"Seihin asked and Tamaki exploded.

"For you information I am an Angel!"He said angrily and bared his teeth. Seihin was frightened and clutched my arm.

"Tamaki!"I shouted as I gathered Seihin in my arms.

"Don't you dare 'Tamaki' me! Don't you know how long Haruhi and I looked for you? I thought I'd be happy to see my son but you're not the Kaoru I know! The Kaoru I knew would've never become a human!"He said and gripped his fists tightly as his eyes cut through me. I'd never seen his eyes look so furious and yet so hurt at the same time. "Tell me who did this to you and I'll fix it! I'll kill them!"He said and shook with rage.

"Wait Tamaki it's not like that!"I exclaimed and tried to back away from Tamaki while Seihin cried.

"Will you shut up that thing up you imposter!"He said before someone grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"No. One. Speaks. To. Them. Like. That."Hikaru said growling at Tamaki. "Just who do you think you are?"He continued saying angrily as he directed me to go upstairs with Seihin.

"An Angel you idiot. Besides it's none of your concern. It's between me and Kaoru."

"I don't think so. Kaoru's mine after all."

"You...You're the one who tainted Kaoru! You did this!"Tamaki pointed wildly at Hikaru. I started walking past Hikaru and Tamaki to safety but I wasn't so lucky. "Just where do you think you're going?"Tamaki roared at me and grabbed my arm.

"Daddy help!"Seihin said as he jumped to the ground.

"I'm daddy not you, you devil!"Tamaki continued yelling and reached out to grab Seihin.

**SLAP!**

Tamaki stood and rubbed his red cheek where I'd struck him.

"That's not your right to judge Tamaki."I said angrily and put down my hand. "It's not in your place to insult my family. Just leave."I said and took a deep breath and Hikaru moved to my side as Seihin clung onto his leg.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY! WELL ARE WE OR NOT?" Tamaki yelled at me with his azure eyes pleading with me to answer. I was surprised and I hesitantly looked over at my husband and child before looking back at Tamaki. He looked desperate before he ran past me and out the window in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person)<strong>

The blonde Angel flew back up through the clouds in a hurry to distance himself from pain. _Why? Why would he give everything up for those humans? I don't understand._

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice he had already landed in the garden and had started running. He kept running until he came to a gazebo. The gazebo where he met his two best friends.

"Tamaki! Where have you been?"Asked a small brunette with big eyes. He didn't answer her so she took his arm and spun him around to face her. She saw his red eyes and marred cheek where the red print of a hand showed.

"What did you do?"She asked and pulled the blonde onto the seat inside the gazebo. He was silent for a minute but warmed up as soon as the other angel started rubbing his back.

"I saw him. I saw him with a human and a child."He said and shook a bit. He looked down at the Angel and she flinched."You knew didn't you Haruhi? What he became." She nodded and he slumped over. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd react badly. You did and that's why I was holding the truth."She took his face so their heads were level. "Kaoru was happy when I saw her." Tamaki flinched "She was literally glowing and I met the human. They're everything to each other. I just couldn't shatter it."Tamaki closed his eyes and hugged Haruhi who was hesitant in hugging him back while holding back a blush.

"But he, no I mean she...She used to be one of us. We grew up together. How can I just forget all the things we've been through?"

"We'll just have to try I guess. It must've been hard for her too. She was really scared when I found her. I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

* * *

><p>Tamaki entered the cave and almost fainted from the dark aura. He stepped past piles full of the occult until one object captured his eye. It was a gun in a glass case. Tamaki leaned in closer and raised his hand to touch the glass. But something white caught his eye and he looked up before wishing he hadn't. Above the case was a pair of white wings that were black in a lot of places. Golden and silver chains kept the feathers in place and Tamaki was about to hurl. Because of all Angels in Heaven, he was one of the only ones who could say exactly who these belonged to. Or rather used to belong.<p>

"I see you're interested in that particular piece."A dark figure emerged from the shadows, having been watching Tamaki this whole time. Tamaki jumped before regaining his cool.

"You must be the Black magician Nekozawa, I presume?"Tamaki reached out his hand and was frightened when the hand of a cat puppet shook it.

"I'm delighted to meet you. You know it's very rare that Angels visit my cave. I'm foreseeing that you came in for a deal?"

Tamaki cleared his throat "Yes, actually. I came in about an Angel's badge."He looked over his shoulder as the gun glared creepily.

"Oh it's a very fine piece. Almost brand new. I'm afraid it doesn't come with any bullets. Perhaps I could interest you in other pieces?"

"No. I came here specifically for that badge. I can provide my own bullets."Tamaki said while Nekozawa looked miffed.

"Fine but there will be a price to pay."

Tamaki snapped out of his trance in staring at the badge. He then removed a large black book from inside his white overcoat. "I trust this will suffice."He said and threw the book on the same table as the badge.

Nekozawa's eyes bulged open "It can't be...You're not serious!"He said and snatched the book. In blood red-script it wrote **UMEHITO NEKOZAWA **at the top.

"Yes I am. It's your record book. Every deed, good and bad, has been recorded in this book since the moment of your birth. I went to a lot of trouble sneaking this out of God's library so I'm sure it's more than enough."Tamaki reached over and removed the gun out of the case.

"I agree. Take it and leave."The last thing Tamaki saw was the shadow of a cat before waking up in the middle of the forest. He looked and found the gun was still clenched in his hand.

"I'm going to free you Kaoru. Whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

"I can't believe we really have to be here."I groaned as our footsteps clattered in the huge hall.

"Oh grow up. Kyouya said this would be a good investment and your father _is _thinking of making you the new head of the company."My wife walked next to me.

"But that means less time with you and Seihin."I pouted while Kaoru laughed. Then a red blur of our son ran around us.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look how fast I can run!" He ran back in front of us and I grabbed him before holding him upside down.

"Ahhhh! Daddy put me down!" He screamed and flailed his tiny legs around while giggling.

"But what if I don't want to?"I flipped him right side up and threw him in the air before I put him on my shoulders.

"Then Mommy will save me. Right Mommy?" Seihin smiled at Kaoru who'd been trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Yeah will you Mommy?" Seihin and I both gave her pouts. She smiled.

"Of course, now won't I Daddy?"Kaoru leaned in and I grew a grin.

"Ewww! Kissing's gross!"Seihin yelled and pulled on my hair. I yelped before Seihin jumped off my shoulders and started running down the hall.

"Seihin come back here!"Kaoru called and would've began running if she hadn't been wearing a dress I designed myself.

"NO! Come and catch me!"Seihin yelled and disappeared through some doors. Kaoru and I both smiled but I felt something was off.

It's been several weeks since we saw that Angel. Afterwards Kaoru told me about their history and I couldn't help but feel jealous. This was someone after all who'd known Kaoru before me. Someone who must've known more things about Kaoru then I did. But what troubled me more was that Tamaki threatened my family. Ever since then I've had this recurring nightmare.

I'm surrounded by darkness and it's so cold that I'm shivering. Then I see a light up ahead. It's really bright that I have to squint to look at it. Then a little boy who looks like my past self steps from behind me and urges me to run to the light. I follow his instructions and start running. Once I'm close enough I see that the light is coming from a boy. A boy who looks like me. Except he has a pair of black wings that are covered in bloody chains. I call out his name and he looks at me in the eye with golden eyes filled with love and sorrow. I reach out and hold him tightly and he starts sobbing. But the worst part comes when another figure with wings comes up behind Kaoru and points something at him. Too late, the trigger is pulled and a shattering noise rings out.

That's the point where I wake up and Kaoru has to calm me down and I fall asleep holding her protectively. That's why I've been having this uneasy feeling lately that something big will happen. I just don't know what.

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Hikaru's been worried lately. Ever since that encounter with Tamaki he's increased security and hasn't let Seihin and I out of his sight. I tell him not to worry but he's been having nightmares. I hear him screaming and crying his sleep before I wake him. He never tells me what it's about but I know is has something to do with me since he always calls my name.

I snap out of my daze when Hikaru told me he'd get Seihin. I nodded and waited by a dusty old window. We were surveying an old mansion that we were thinking of rebuilding into a school. It's supposed to be a big project but Kyouya said it'd be a great investment though it would take a long time since the Suoh Company is trying to make everything perfect.

As I gaze out the window and into the ancient courtyard I see clouds gathering for a storm. _That's strange. It's been so nice this past week. Where's Hikaru and Seihin? We should leave soon. _I turn away from the window when I hear a creak.

"Hikaru? Seihin? If you guys are trying to scare me the jig's up." I say loudly and begin walking down the hall. A flash of movement catches my eye as a door is closed with a squeak. "C'mon we have to leave soon. There's a storm coming." My hand closes around the knob and I open it to peer into the dark room. "You guys come out now or-Aaaaaa!" I screamed when instead of seeing two redheads I see the black cloaked figure of Nekozawa.

"Are you done yet?" He said with an anxious tone. I cover my mouth and nod.

"What business do you have here?"I blurt out. Seriously this guy can't be here unless it has to do with the occult.

"I came here to warn you."He said urgently.

"About what? We made the deal years ago. It's a closed matter." I say with narrowed eyes and crossed my arms. _What is he up to?_

"This has a lot to do with our deal Kaoru. I came to warn you about your friend Tamaki." He looked scared while my eyes widened and my arms dropped.

"What about Tamaki? What has he done?" I asked him scared.

"He-" The black magician began before a burst of thunder interrupted him. "Just run Kaoru! He'll be after you!"He said and pushed me out of the room. "Just run as fast as you can. Get to the clock tower or else!"He yelled and pointed at a window in the hall that gave us a perfect view of the ancient and ruined tower.

"But what about my family?"I yelled.

"They'll be fine just get to the safety of the tower!" And with that he vanished when a strike of lightning stuck. I started running to the nearest exit and hoped my family would be alright and called a driver to get us out of here.

_"I came to warn you about your friend Tamaki." _

_"He'll be after you!"_

_"Get to the clock tower or else!"_

Nekozawa's warning echoed in my mind as I zoomed through the long corridor, navigated my way through the grand halls, until I went past the stairs. The wind pounded against the windows and I saw giant black storm clouds had covered the entire sky. Lightning kept on striking the ground while the loud boom of thunder urged me to go faster. Once I was down the stairs I ran through the halls to an exit that would take me across the courtyard and to the tower. _What's so special about the tower? _I screamed in my mind before I rounded a corner and found myself in a an extremely long corridor with huge windows adorning the walls while there were doors on the opposite side. And the exit several meters away. Just as I began running again the glass shook dangerously and started cracking. I paid no heed and rushed forward until I saw someone leaning against the wall with a grim expression a few feet away.

"Long time no see Kaoru."Tamaki said and walked over to me.

"Just-pant-what do-pant-you think-you're doing."I said catching my breath from the hard run.

"Is it really a crime to want the best for an old friend? Relax Kaoru I'm merely going to help you." He said and there was something off in those eyes. "I'm going to save you Kaoru." He said and took a gun I recognized from his coat pocket.

"Like hell you are."I said and pushed past him.

"KAORU!"Tamaki yelled and the windows broke while the doors start slamming open and closed. As I ran past I narrowly avoided the lethal shards and fragments that flew around me. Then I heard gunshots and saw silver bullets fly past me. I would've thanked god for Tamaki's bad aim if I hadn't been running for my life.

I reached the doors and pushed them to reveal it was raining heavily with thick drops that would soak a person within a minute. I ran out and splashed through puddles.

"Mommy!" I hear Seihin scream and see he's at the fountain up ahead. I yell for him to run but he doesn't hear me over the thunder. I reach him just as a loud bang resounded and Tamaki stepped past the fallen doors. I grabbed Seihin who stood in place frozen and picked up my pace to the grand steps of the tower. I reach the step and climb two before another gunshot rings out startling me since the bullet landed right next to me. Startled, I fall awkwardly to the ground with Seihin and land with a nasty crunch. Seihin scrambles out of my arms and helps me up but I fall to my knees and I realize my ankles broken.

"DADDY! DADDY COME SAVE US!"

"Just. Shut. Up. I have some business with Mommy here." Tamaki says to Seihin who is frozen in fear.

I bring Seihin protectively to my chest and try to scramble away from Tamaki who walks in slow steps.

"What's the matter Kaoru? Are you really afraid of your dear old friend? The one who's always been by your side? The one who taught you and took care of you? Now why would you be afraid of me?" He said with an emotionless voice and his soaked hair stuck to his face.

"Please stop Tamaki. This isn't you. Please." I beg timidly while Seihin shivers in the pouring rain. I scramble backwards again but Tamaki remains five feet in front of me.

"You're wrong. I'm only going to help you. I'm going to bring you back to heaven."He said and looked down at me.

"How?" I squeaked out. "That's impossible. You'd have to kill me."

"No. He withdrew his gun again and I gasped. "With this badge I'll be able to destroy this human body, turning you back into an Angel." He cocked the gun and Seihin screamed.

"DADDY HE'S GOING TO KILL MOMMY!"

"No, not kill. Just shoot." He said and pointed the gun at my forehead. My wide frightened eyes bore into Tamaki's cold and righteous ones.

"Please, don't." I whisper and I see that the drops on my face aren't just raindrops. I've been crying this whole time.

"No can do." He said in a cold voice to match cold eyes.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I looked for Seihin everywhere but he ran out so I tried looking for Kaoru but couldn't find her anywhere.

Then I glanced out the window and saw Kaoru running away from something with Seihin. I start running make it at the far end of the courtyard where I faintly hear Seihin's screaming and Kaoru on the ground. With a burst of adrenaline I go faster and hear Seihin screaming for me. _"He's going to kill mommy!" _

I see with my own eyes Tamaki point a gun to Kaoru and I hear her begging. I see Seihin crying as well while holding on tightly to Kaoru.

_This is just like my dream._

Without any thoughts I jump in front of my family, just as Tamaki pulled the trigger.

**(Third Person's POV)**

The Angel pulled the trigger and a shot rang out as loud as thunder. A silver streak pierced through the boy and he fell to the ground.

"Hikaru!"

"Daddy!"

"No!"

Three different voices rang out. The girl and her child scooted over to the victim who was having trouble breathing. The girl picked up the boy's broken and bleeding form and held him as she sobbed into the crook of his neck. Their child cried as well as he hung onto the other side of his father while the Angel had sunk to his knees, the gun forgotten.

_What have I done? _He thought to himself as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the ground. _I didn't know what I was doing. _A tear fell to the ground. _Forgive me._

_"_Hikaru. Don't die. You can't die. Please god help me." The girl sobbed and the rain stopped. She clutched harder onto the boy called Hikaru and repeated his name over and over while blood spread onto the ground and mixed with the rain. He'd been shot straight into the heart and now lay dying with closed eyes.

Silently more Angels appeared, all with gleaming white regal clothes that glowed against the inky darkness that was the sky as it finished weeping. They formed a circle around the Angels and humans.

"Tamaki...What did you do?"An Angel named Haruhi stepped from the crowd and stared in shock at the dying human, the former Angel, an Angel, and a child that was a hybrid.

"I'm sorry...Please forgive me...I just wanted the old Kaoru back...I didn't mean to-to..."He became silent.

"The human Hikaru Hitachiin is dying thanks to your idiocy. There's no more to be said. Most likely he'll die and have to wait awhile before he even steps foot into heaven. He did take Kaoru. He's a black-stained lover." An Angel said and the others nodded their head grimly.

"Wait. There's another thing that can be done." A black hooded figure stepped from the shadows of the clock tower. He looked out of place among the white clothed divine beings and yet he wasn't intimidated at all.

"What are you saying? He can be saved?" They all looked at the girl with the scarred back as she looked up from Hikaru. Her child looked curiously at her as well.

"Mommy?" His voice made the Angels flinch before thinking he didn't pose a danger as a hybrid.

"Yes. He can be saved. But it will require the a great sacrifice. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A life for a life, Kaoru." The cloaked figure said grimly.

Kaoru sniffed and looked back onto Hikaru's face. She brushed hair out of his face as she smiled down.

"My dear Hikaru, lying cold. I said I would spend the rest of my life for you. I swore it. The sin I made against God and my kind. It'll be paid for with my life and yours will be spared in return." Kaoru said with her smile growing and tears coming to her eyes. The Angels all grew sad faces.

Hikaru started moving and his eyes opened to meet Kaoru's. Their child watched in fascination. "Daddy?" But then he saw something strange when he looked at his mother. Kaoru's hair was short and identical to Hikaru's, save for the part. His body was now male, not female. The child looked at Kaoru in shock but could still recognize this Angel as the one who'd brought him into the world. "Mommy?"He asked with wide eyes.

"Kaoru?"Hikaru sat up and looked at Kaoru with a similar expression.

"I love you both." Kaoru said and a tear ran down his face. Both Hikaru and the child were confused. Kaoru leaned in and kissed Hikaru's lips briefly. He leaned back and whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you Hik-"

**A shattering sound rang out and the Angel was gone**

**(Hikaru's POV)**

Seihin and I looked with shocked faces at the orange feather in front of us. Kaoru was...gone. He disappeared and this feather took his place. My Angel was gone.

I grabbed the feather and looked at it while tears stung my eyes. I heard Seihin whimpering and looked at him. He was right beside me and was trying hard not to cry his eyes out. I pulled him into an embrace and let out a howl full of pain and sorrow. Seihin sobbed along with me.

I could hear the Angels walk away before they disappeared as well. But I knew none of them were dead like Kaoru was.

"I'm sorry." I looked up to see Tamaki had stood up on shaky knees with his back to me. The Angel named Haruhi gave me a sad look before turning away to hide her own tears. "I wonder if we'll ever see Kaoru again."

"I think in due time we'll all see him. When the fruit he took from the tree rots away. That's when he'll be given a new life." Nekozawa said with a wistful voice before vanishing.

After a long time, Seihin and I stopped crying. At the same time the sky cleared and took on a bright shade of blue without a cloud in the sky. The sun shone and showered us with its warmth while a rainbow flew across the sky.

I stood and carried Seihin out the gates and to the car that had been waiting for us. I slid in carefully and buckled us in. Within minutes we arrived back the mansion and Seihin yawned. I took him up the stairs and tucked him in. I gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was already asleep when I carried him up and I smiled fondly at him and brushed hair away from his face. Kaoru's face.

I turned away before I would start crying again.

I made a vow that night.

I would always love Kaoru and no other. I'd love and treasure the child we created together. I'd make sure we both lived life to the fullest.

That's what Kaoru would've wanted.

**Epilogue:**

"You WHAT?" Tamaki screamed at the red-haired twins in front of him.

"We love each other and had sex yesterday on your desk." They said in unison and with bored expressions.

"Senpai, you really shouldn't be that surprised." Haruhi said waking Tamaki from his catatonic state.

"It was obvious." Honey said from the top of Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah." Mori mumbled.

"I knew it when I met them." Kyouya said as he typed on his computer and adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah but, HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON WITHOUT ME NOTICING?" Tamaki yelled at the twins who'd almost started a make-out session in the middle of the music room.

"How should we know? We've been together forever." They stated, annoyed at their idiot lord. While the Idiot King called Tamaki continued screaming about his sons and their incestuous relationship, a lone figure watched from the door, eating an apple. _So they've finally come out with it. Good thing I was the only one in the hall at the time they defiled that desk. _With a creepy smirk the figure turned away and had a conversation with the cat puppet on his hand.

In heaven, a young boy watched the scene from the clouds. With ginger hair, golden eyes, and a matching personality, this boy resembled the Hitachiin twins perfectly.

"When will it be my turn to be given another life?"He asked himself as he watched Hikaru and Kaoru make fun of their idiot daddy and get scolded by their scary mommy.

"Soon." Answered the cloaked figure who'd also been watching the twins. He was looking up at the clouds, at exactly where the watching soul was.

"Soon, huh? I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer."He said and smiled at the twins.

_Soon we'll meet again, Mommy, Daddy._

**_Years Later_**

"Kao-Chan when is Hika-Chan coming?" Kaoru looked over at the smaller version of he and his twin.

"Hika will be here soon. I promise." Koru had bent down and ruffled his little brother's hair. Right on cue the front door slammed open and Hikaru sauntered in.

"Now just where are my two favorite people in the world?" He said and grabbed Kaoru around the waist and ruffled the smaller brother's hair. Their little brother smiled faintly at them and left the to give them privacy.

When the twins had graduated from Ouran Academy there had already been rumors about their not-so-brotherly relationship. And when they had talked tot heir parents about it it was almost as if they were talking about the weather.

"Well at least know I won't have to worry about what kind of person you two will marry." Yuzuha had said with genuine glee in her eyes. Their father only nodded and actually dared to ask how far they went. The next several minutes were spent arguing who was louder; Yuzuha or Kaoru.

So while the twins had gone off to college they weren't the only ones who decided to "have some fun". So when their mother announced they were going to have a little brother the twins were jumping for joy and Hikaru had the nerve to say his father had some guts. The next several months the twins spent time studying baby care and set up the nursery. The way they were fussing you would think they were the actual parents. True their own parents were still busy with their businesses but still found time to be together as a famly.

Once Yuzuha gave birth she asked the twins what name they should name him.

"Seihin." They'd both said with a wistful and thoughful look as they gazed at the baby. When asked why they shook out of their trance and said it "must'e been a dream or something."

Pretty soon the twins were the ones raising Seihin and no one complained or thought it strange. Except when Seihin would slip and call Kaoru 'Mommy' and Hikaru 'Daddy'.

When the twins were finally married, Seihin was the one carrying the ring and wearing a big smile on his little face. When it was time for his brothers to leave for a honeymoon on a private island he told them to go wild. Afterwards Tamaki and Haruhi called him over to their limo since he was staying with them at Suoh Mansion number 1. There the other former host club memebers joined them for a massive sleepover. Seihin would play with Honey while Mori stood guard. Kyouya meanwhile was taking pictures and put the camera away once th two playmates got tired.

Just before going to sleep, Seihin looked out the window at the night sky filled with stars.

"Thank you." He said at the same time the twins reached completion.

* * *

><p>Sorry if that was a sucky ending but I just had to get it out there. So anyways thanks to all of you for supporting me on this since your reviews meant a lot.<p>

Dedications go to:

**ihaveabagofmilkyways**

**redmoon16**

**TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwins**

**and cyberangel thanks for the idea :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'd liked to thank anyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this fic or myself. I'd like to know if anyone wants a sequel and sort of prequel to Black Vow. I just got reminded there was a sequel song called White Vow (Thank you TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwins) and even ihaveabagofmilkyways is pushing me to write a sequel. I'd like to know what you guys think cuz the plot's already in my head and will either have to be held in or taken out by writing another fic.**

**HUGS-Traffic**

**HIKARUXKAORU4ever!**


End file.
